As Time Passed in the Leaf
by Inayen
Summary: FIRST ARC CHUUNIN EXAM FINISHED. Naruto is under Jiraiya's care for 3yrs. 6 mos after Sasuke's retrieval he sets out to take the chuunin exam, on a battle for the last man standing and the successor of the Great Taijutsu Master.
1. Prologue

**= As Time Passed in The Leaf =**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Please Read and Review. Thank you everybody!

**Notes: (1)** "talking" -means the character is speaking. **(2) **_'thinking'_ - means the character is thinking. **(3) "talking"** or _**'thinking'**_ - means important conversation/thoughts. **(4)** (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Nee... Obaa-san (Old hag), will Sasuke be alright?" Naruto asked Tsunade –sama.  
  
"Of course he will be, you did your best to bring him back right?" Tsunade- sama answered Naruto, smiling so he will not worry anymore.  
  
She is the current Hokage of Konoha Village, elected after the Sandaime (3rd Hokage) died. She'll never be here in the first place if it was not because of this boy. She saw in him her brother and lover who died protecting Konoha but still he was different. It was like this kid instinctively knew that he will be a Hokage or even far greater than any of them have been. She then remembered her fight with Orochimaru, how he took the bet that he will complete the Rasegan within a week, and yes, he really did. He never take back his word or promise. He have just proven it again now, when he brought Sasuke back as he promised Sakura.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Sasuke's fine now. He had just returned to the Village carrying Sasuke in his back. He was so tired back there in the forest, what just kept him moving on was his promise to Sakura. He has been in a hell lot of trouble fighting that boy, just hours ago. It was the longest 24 hours of his life. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji and Kiba(with Akamaru), who was with him when they started the mission was just retrieved by the other Genins from the Sand(Gaara, Temari and Kankurou), who became allies of the leaf after the Orochimaru incident, they are now resting in the hospital.  
  
While he was thinking, he heard footsteps running towards his direction. Somehow, he instinctively knew it was Sakura. He instantly looked up to the door as it slammed open, revealing the worried Sakura. As he suspected.  
  
"Naruto! How is he? How is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said huffing.  
  
"Miss, I'd rather that you keep your voice down and go out of the room since were still in a crucial condition here." One of the doctor told them.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry he'll be alright" Tsunade-sama said, patting her on the back. "Naruto, take her outside will you?"  
  
"Sure Obaa-san." he answered. "Let's go Sakura."  
  
"Umnn..." was all Sakura said, nodding her head instead. She felt so weak even to talk, she didn't knew that Sasuke could affect him this way. 'Maybe...' she thought 'Maybe I love him more than I thought'.  
  
While walking out of the room, Naruto looked at Sakura's worried face, he just knew then and there that he will never be as special as Sasuke in her heart. He was hurt but not much though, he knew it since then in the academy anyway. 'It's fine as it is' he thought smiling to himself 'You're really lucky Sasuke, somebody still cares for you' 'how Stupid could you get just to kill your brother?'. The two sat in a bench quietly, Sakura was looking down to her feet, praying and hoping for Sasuke's safety. Naruto was now getting uneasy beside her, not knowing what to do to comfort her. Just now, he's so pissed of with Sasuke for making her worry.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Tsunade-sama came out of the room and announced that Sasuke's fine now before leaving them. The two sighed with relief.  
  
_'I'm glad, now I can rest'_ He thought, he was dead-tired and wanted to sleep. "Uhm, Sakura, I'm going to leave now. Will you be fine?"  
  
"Hai Naruto, don't worry about me, go home and rest I'll take care of him." Sakura smiled at last.  
  
"Well then, I'm of now."  
  
"Wait! Naruto..., I..." Sakura shouted behind him, as he looked back to her, wondering what she wanted to say. "I want to thank you for bringing him back."   
  
"Of course! I'm the person who never takes back his words." He was laughing with his fox eyes. He looked a bit disappointed, somewhere in his mind he thought just maybe sakura would be worried and tell her to take care not thank him for what he did.  
  
Then, he remembered, he was going to travel and train with Ero-sennin before that cursed seal incident started. He was going to train harder, to defend himself against the "Akai Tsuki Organization"(was that right?) who was after the demon fox sealed in him. He was afraid they might come after those that he loves dearly in Konoha and the Village itself if he doesn't leave soon. He felt the need to tell Sakura about his departure. 'Anyway, Who knows, I'll be back before the next chuunin exam six months from now'.  
  
"Anou sa... Sakura, I might leave with Ero-sennin again and I don't know if I'll be back until the next chuunin exam. I'd just like to tell you Goodbye." He turned his back without taking a second look back at Sakura. Since it felt as if it was the right thing to do. Walked away fading on the next corridor.  
  
Sakura's heart jumped. '_At first, it was Sasuke and now Naruto?' 'What is happening... why does everybody want to leave?'_ She just stood motionless watching Naruto fade in the corridor. She just couldn't grasp the fact that team 7 might fall apart soon. _'Am I the only one who wanted us to remain the same forever?' _

* * *

_Question: do youthink I can be a good writer? or I might as well stop now? hehe. your reviews will be highly valued by me... wether good or bad... thanks for reading my very first fiction, which I did only for naruto...___

* * *


	2. Chapter1 Meeting Again!

**= As Time Passed in The Leaf =**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. To those who reviewed my work, thank you very much for such wonderful reviews. Also I'd like to ask for forgiveness if I disappiont you, fellow Anime-fanficReaders. This is one long and boring chapter for me. I got so worked up trying to make this a very good chapter for you guys. But I just realized in the end, that I ruined it instead. I guess have this problem that everytime I hear good comments, I turn out worse than before... So I'm really sorry. Please review this chapter again. I'll just do my best with the next chapter. For the corrections, thank you very much for noticing it. I'll be looking forward for your help again, next time. 

Notes: (1) "talking" -means the character is speaking. (2) _'thinking'_ - means the character is thinking. (3) "talking" or _'thinking'_ - means important conversation/thoughts. (4) (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**MEETING AGAIN!**

"Hmmn, so this is the hidden wood village... It's good!" Naruto said, while he was walking with Jiraiya-sama beside him.  
  
"Woww, so great! There's so many foods and snacks all over! Good thing I did not let Ero-sennin get a hold of gama-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily while squeezing his fat gama-chan on his face with a fox-like grin.  
  
"Come on Gama-chan! Let's tear this place down!" But even before he could step he was met with a slam in the head "Ouch! Oi, Ero-sennin! What was that for?" he asked while scratching his head.  
  
"Baka, we did not come here to have fun. Don't you even read the banners written all over the place? Look!" Jiraiya answered him. That was when Naruto started to look at the banners and read it slowly.  
  
"CHUU...NIN...SELECTION...EXAM..." Naruto's fox-eyes widened "CHUNIN EXAM!? yes! yes! Yes! Now I can become a chuunin!"  
  
Jiraiya looked at Naruto, he was also smiling. He already considered Naruto his son more or less and he knows how glad Naruto is at this moment, it's not bad to give him something he can be happy about from time to time, aside from training and defending himself from the members of Akatsuki.  
  
"Nee Nee, how did you know about the chuunin exam anyway?" Naruto asked him.  
  
"Well, that is...Tsunade, the Hokage, sent me a message. She indicated that this is where the chuunin exam will be held and instructed me to bring you here so you could participate. She also sent your passport with the message." Jiraiya explained as he saw Naruto's face lit up hearing Tsunade's name "Also, she have a message for you".  
  
"Eh? What is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"She said that the slot for the 6th Hokage is still waiting for you, you've got to show her how you've improved and you must not disappoint her. She's said she's going to watch the final match" Jiraiya explained. _'Really, that Tsunade's gonna be surprised. She's worried over nothing at all'.  
_  
"Hehe! are you kidding? Of course I won't, I've been waiting my whole life for this!" He answered. _'and wait 'til Sasuke and Sakura see my new Jutsu!'  
_  
Jiraiya himself was confident of Naruto's abilities. He saw how he trained non-stop to prepare himself for his battle with the Akatsuki. Although his stupidity gets in the way sometimes he still manages to get over the things he teaches him.  
  
"Listen, Naruto do your best in the Exam ok? Remember we'll leave right after the Exam ends and I know you'll be a Chuunin by then"  
  
"Yeah sure, by the way, who will be my teammates?"  
  
"Sakura and Sasuke. It's all been arranged. All the 11 Genins will be there to participate too. Your teammates are going to meet up with you tomorrow."  
  
"Alright!" Naruto looked more lively that ever hearing this "I'm going now Ero-sennin!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"There's more reason for me to celebrate with gama-chan now! Afterwards, I'll train in the forest" Naruto answered while running towards the stalls.  
  
'What a kid' Jiraiya thought while looking at the running Naruto "Oi, buy me some foods too!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He went to almost every stalls in there filling his hands and pocket, and ate them all up! after what seemed like a hour and a stomach full of foods, he decided to start training in the forest of the hidden wood village.  
  
He trained for the whole afternoon with his Shurikens and Kunais. All of it hit the tree where he threw it. After completely filling a tree with Kunais and Shurikens in a grid-like manner. He moved to another open field where he trained in controlling his blue chakra.  
  
Sitting on the tree in a meditative state, he talked to the Kyuubi inside of him. _'Oi Kyuubi, I'm training now, lend me your power!'_ then, a red chakra emitted out of his body and just like what he did with the blue one he limited its power, focusing it on the different parts of his body. He's now learning how to control the red chakra in its full potential. He's been inventing a new Jutsu, that is almost similar to the Rasengan but it needed the special red chakra. **(Sorry can't tell you what it is yet, I need a cool name close to Rasengan, this is a fire property... can you help me name it?)  
**  
After what seemed like an hour of controlling the red chakra, he combined both the blue and red one creating a Violet colored chakra. After focusing it on his hand and the last Shuriken he is holding for ten minutes, he threw the Shuriken towards the tree, hit it and bored a hole in the tree and other 5 trees in line behind it. Then, he fell on the ground smiling happily saying, "Training Finished..." it was more like a whisper now as he fell fast asleep due to tiredness from the training.  
  
THE AIR was still misty in the morning, the sun wasn't even shining yet. But on the boundary of the Hidden Wood Territory Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and 12 more ninjas can be seen walking towards the direction of the village. They were here to participate for the Chuunin exam, yet they went here a week earlier to see Naruto. Well, everybody was curious on how he looked or improved now that's why everybody came.  
  
Hinata was a bit nervous to see him. Rock Lee was excited, he considered him his rival and a special friend that inspired him beside Gai-sensei, especially when he defeated Neji. Shino didn't bother much, he's got no grudge against him nor is he close to him, he was still his usual quiet self. Kiba on the other hand was smiling, surely thinking of something. He still hasn't seen how Naruto improved since they couldn't show-off their powers when they tried to save Sasuke. For Neji, he certainly had no doubt in his mind that Naruto did improve, after all he considered him as the man who can change destiny.  
  
"Hey Kakashi-sensei, do you think Naruto will be here?" Sakura asked him as they continued leaping from branches to branches.  
  
"That's what we're here to find out right?" Kakashi answered. "And knowing Naruto, surely he'll be here."  
  
"I guess your right. He said so himself before he left." Sakura said answering her own question. _'I wonder how he is...'  
_  
Sasuke on the other hand was thinking of different things. 'I'm going to pay back what I owe you for sure'. Sasuke have also been training hard in Konoha under Kakashi's guidance. Well he had no choice anyway, Kakashi is the only person beside him who has Sharingan. He had also completed the Mangenkyo Sharingan during his battle with Naruto.  
  
Sakura had also prepared for the upcoming Chuunin Exam. She doesn't want to be left out anyway. Deep within her, a desire to fight them in the battle made her train hard for this moment. She also doesn't want to be the cause if ever they get defeated.  
  
Just before they came upon an open field, Kakashi saw a number of ninjas going in one direction, towards the East Field. They were from different Hidden Villages but their Forehead Protector had a slash on the symbols indicating that they are missing-nins. They were also wearing a long coat that covers their mouth. He stopped on his track, alerting others to their environment. He looked back at Sakura and smiled...  
  
"Sakura, looks like your question have just been answered." Kakashi said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura inquired she can't get what kakashi has just told her. Well, none of the Genins knew anything about the Akatsuki Organization anyway except for Sasuke.  
  
"Huh, They've got guts to take Naruto here don't they?" Gai answered back. "They're surely gonna get it! Everybody, keep yourselves well hidden"  
  
"What are you talking about Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, but Gai did not answer him.  
  
Although they still didn't know what to do, they did as the Jounins told them. They tracked the Nins and when they already caught up with them they hid in the surrounding trees and bushes. They watched as one of the 8 nins come close to the sleeping Naruto and making him smell the bottle with gas.  
  
_'A paralyzing-sleeping gas!'_ Kurenai-sensei thought. During this moment Shino sent his insects around the Nins for back-up. Kakashi sent his Kagebunshin towards the man, throwing Kunais and Shurikens between him and Naruto. During this moment Gai-sensei jumped of the bush and with his super- speed took Naruto even before the rest of the Akatsuki members could react.  
  
"Do you think you could take him that easily?" Genma-sensei commented. As he came out of his hiding place, all the other genins with Kurenai and the real Kakashi followed.  
  
"Shit! How did they knew about this?" The leader of the group said.  
  
"We didn't, you were just not good enough in keeping yourselves concealed." Kakashi answered.  
  
"Hah, do you think it would be that easy?" said one of the members "there's only 4 Jounins among you and the rest are easy prey!"  
  
"Get the Kyuubi!" the leader ordered.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My insects are everywhere, they can easily attack you at my command." Shino said.  
  
"How... Everybody retreat!" The leader commanded.  
  
When they already left, Gai placed Naruto down. Kurenai went to Naruto and let him smell the antidote for the paralyzing-sleeping Gas. Kakashi's eyes moved around to study the place that was when he saw the holes on 5 consecutive trees. _'Did he do that? Impossible!'_ Then looked back to Naruto.  
  
Naruto was now mumbling "Ramen! So delicious!"  
  
Sakura sat beside Naruto shaking him to wake up "Naruto, wake up." while the others were standing around him including Sasuke.  
  
Naruto seems to be getting awake. When he opened his eyes he saw a blurred vision of a girl with pink hair in ponytail. Around her were some familiar and unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Sa-Sakura-chan? Is that really you?" Naruto wondered as he started to get up."Everybody! what are you all doing here!?"  
  
"Silly, you didn't even knew that you were almost taken by those men?" Ino answered "Who are they anyway?"  
  
Naruto realized that the Akatsuki's had just been here from what he heard from Ino. 'Darn, why wasn't I careful enough? It's a good thing they were here.' He tought followed by a grumbling stomach. "It's none of everybody's concern, really."  
  
"Well, are we gonna stay here all afternoon or are we gonna head for the village? It seems his stomach is already grumbling" Kurenai asked them.  
  
"Everybody let's go!" Gai said. Then they ran towards the village gat racing with each oher.  
  
"Oi, what took you people so long? Did you walk?" Naruto asked them smiling, as they reached the gate where he was now resting for almost 2 minutes.  
  
_'So fast'_ Everybody thought but nobody said it aloud.  
  
_'Now that I think of it Naruto seems to be taller than the other Genins now. What caused this anyway?'_ Kakashi thought 'Oh Well, Jiraiya will tell us soon anyway'  
  
One week later, all the Leaf Genins were now in a room filled with other ninjas from different villages. There were about 200 of them in there, more or less. What surprised them was the 3 genins from the sand, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou. Who would have thought they were still interested to be Chuunins. Then a Ninja from the wood came in to give the rules and a few announcements.  
  
However Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankuruo were given the special privilege not to take the 1st, 2nd exams and the one on one preliminary match due to the Orochimaru incident. It was a compensation for those that got through the final match this includes. Because of this, they made up a few adjustments in the team.

Team 1: Sakura, Tsukiko** (wondering who he is?)** and Ten-ten

Team 2: Kiba, Hinata and Shino

Team 3: Ino, Chouji and Lee

"Good Luck then everybody!" it was Naruto's last words before they left the building.  
  
ON ONE of the buildings Jiraiya and Kakashi was having their own conversation.  
  
"Naruto seems to have improved greatly, what happened?" Kakashi inquired.  
  
"Well, I have nothing much to say about that matter. I just found out after I left him in my friends' care that he's already tapped into the Kyuubi." Jiraiya said.  
  
"What do you mean you left him to your friend?"  
  
"Well, you know how my job goes and Naruto never liked it. He's not a pervert like some of us you know. After 2 months we had this agreement that I'll leave him in my friends house for a month, to train there as I **'GATHER INFORMATION'**. Wasn't that a good plan?" He giggled.  
  
"What if the Akatsuki came to him?"  
  
"They did and as you can see, nothing happened right? I left him in the best care. My friends are no ordinary Ninjas and they did taught a lot to him."  
  
"Ah, that's why he was almost kidnapped by them while he was asleep in the forest? I see..."  
  
"What do you mean? Naruto never told me about this."  
  
"It was good that we got there in time."  
  
"No. It was good they did not took him while he was awake." Jiraiya said with pride "Half of them would have been dead by now."  
  
_'Now I wonder how good did Naruto become...'_ was Kakashi's last thought.

* * *

**P.S.** Can you help me with a name for the fireball in Japanese? I'd like a cool one please. Also, I'll introduce the new character next chapter. TSUKIKO. Don't forget my review ok? I love it very much and you guys and gals too! PEACE OUT!

* * *

The next chapter (2nd) starts of in the Final Match. I'll just focus on each of the genins fight and who will be Chuunins and who will fail. I'll focus on the next part of Naruto's life in CHAPTER 3 or 4 (if I can't cover the whole match in one chapter) 


	3. Chapter2 ChuuninExam PartI

**= As Time Passed in The Leaf =**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Please Read and Review. Thank you everybody!  
  
**Notes: (1)** "talking" -means the character is speaking. **(2)** 'thinking' - means the character is thinking.** (3)** "talking" or 'thinking' - means important conversation/thoughts.** (4)** (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.  
  
**Pairing:** I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up. Just keep away with the yaoi for now. My little bro's gonna read this fic. after i finished this. 

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
PART I: CHUUNIN EXAM**

****

The atmosphere in the Hidden Wood Village had drastically change after the preliminary Chuunin exam. The festive atmosphere is now gone and the place that was once full of life and different kinds of stalls have all been cleared out. Only the banners, banderitas, and lights remained as a sign of the preliminary exam that had just ended yesterday. In the Hidden Wood, Chuunin exams are celebrated as festival and something to be watched. However every after the preliminaries the place is kept isolated for the sake of the examinees. They especially know how important is this time for all examinees, they need all the help they can get and continuing with their daily lives away from noises coming from the festive atmosphere is a big help.  
  
Among the more than 200 genins who took the exam thirty of them still made it to the finals (this included all the genins from Konoha exempted and not). It was a rather large number unlike before. Because of this the set up for the final match was change from a one on one match into a one on two match (meaning three genins fight to accelerate to the next level). The winners will then proceed to a one on one match until a winner is decided.   
  
The selection of rivals were done through drawing lots like before and the following match up was made:  
  
Match 1: Sakura vs. Genin from the wood vs. Ten-ten  
Match 2: Genin from the Air vs. Tsukiko vs. Naruto  
Match 3: Hinata vs. two Genins from wood  
Match 4: Gaara vs. Sasuke vs. Genin from the wave  
Match 5: Neji vs. Lee vs. Kankuruo  
Match 6: Falls vs. Falls vs. Air  
Match 7: Ino vs. Temari vs. Shino  
Match 8: Water vs. Chouji vs. grass  
Match 9: Kiba vs. Genin from the grass vs. Genin from the Air  
Match 10: Genin from Grass vs. Air vs. wave

AS THE Final Match approached, the stalls and all the people were again seen on the streets going to the stadium where the match will be held. The genins themselves have already done their research about their opponents.  
  
In the Stadium before the Match started the Leader of the Wood **(sorry I don't know how to address him as kage, any idea how?)** said his speech and introduced the different Kage's who came to watch the match. They were the leaders of the grass, sand, wind, air and Tsunade of the leaf. Afterwards the host of the match talked about the rules.  
  
"Now we will begin the final Match for the chuunin selection exam. The rules will be the same as before, the match ends when two of the shinobis' are defeated, died or forfeited the match. However, I have the right to end the match and announce the winner when I see fit." Then took a deep breath and saying in a loud voice "For the First match, Sakura v.s. Ten-ten v.s. Asato. The match begins now!"  
  
"Go Sakura! You can beat them for sure!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"I will win all my matches for sure. I'll definitely want to have a match with you Naruto" Sakura said to him while smiling. Naruto smiled back.  
  
"Sure, I'll give you the match you want if time comes."  
  
**(Sorry I already said that I won't focus on fight without Naruto in it, please forgive me)**  
  
The first match ended with Sakura as the winner, after all, she promised she'll fight them and she doesn't want to break it. Now she was a step closer to fight either Naruto or Sasuke. She defeated them both using the technique taught to her by her father, the invisible barrier technique, tree binding technique, kuchiose no jutsu and the grass shield Technique those were just some of it anyway. Even the audience were awestricken by the techniques the genins had just used, shinobis like them should not be able to use such techniques since it was a jounin level technique.   
  
"So good, Sakura had greatly improved! What else does she have under her sleeves?" Naruto said as he smiled seeing a very interesting new rival. "Alright! I'll surely win my match!"  
  
As Sakura walked towards the exit, Naruto saw her wobble as she fell on the ground. He's been observing her match and he knows that Sakura used up all her chakra and stamina for the fight. _'No wonder she can't even walk'_ he thought.   
  
Medics immediately came to her aid and took her to the clinic located in the stadium.  
  
"Hey, I'll just visit her for a while" Naruto told his companions. Then left in a puff to the room where Sakura was situated, Ino had already left ahead of him but she just ran. Sasuke wasn't surprised a bit that he knows how to teleport. As he popped into the room, he saw Sakura resting in the bed.  
  
"That was a good fight Sakura! But don't overwork yourself next time ok?" He said smiling. He then took out a potion in one of his pockets and gave it to Sakura, "Drink this, this will get back about 90% of your stamina and chakra. It won't be fair if we fought under your current condition right?"  
  
"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said as she drank the potion "Isn't your match next now?"  
  
"Great, I forgot! I'll go ahead now!" Naruto grinned.  
  
"I'll be watching your match. Thanks again."  
  
"Yeah!" Before he left, he waited for a little while longer for Ino to arrive. He doesn't want to leave Sakura alone. As Ino opened the door he immediately left in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Naruto who left just now?" Ino said.  
  
"Hai, Even I was surprised that he could use that jutsu." Sakura answered. After a while she could feel her body regenerate and all her wounds started to heal._ 'I wonder what kind of potion he gave me?'  
_  
That potion was just an ordinary water with chakra extracted in it. He learned it when he traveled with Ero-sennin in the country of grass. A medic specialist shinobi taight him how to extract his own chakra and combine it with water as reserve for emergency situation. He doesn't really need it since he has the Kyuubi within him, he has so much extra chakra to need one of those. So instead, he tried extracting the Kyuubi's chakra in it to help others regenerate faster.  
  
"How could you heal so fast?" Ino asked.  
  
"Naruto gave me some potion. Hey Ino, let's go back. Naruto's match is starting" She answered. 

IN THE STADIUM, the host was introducing the next match. "For the second Match! Aiko v.s. Tsukiko v.s. Uzumaki Naruto!" as he said Naruto's name, Naruto got there in a puff of smoke.   
  
Before the match begun Naruto first looked up to the place where tha Kage's sat. When he saw Tsunade, he waved a hand at her and shouted. "Oi! Hokage-Baa-san! Treat me with Ramen if I win this match alright!?" He was grinning like a fox and all that the hokage could do was shook his head in disbelief. 'He haven't changed at all!' After her thoughts she stood up, placing her right foot on the railing and shouted "Yeah sure! I'll treat you if you win. I'll even give you a one year supply of instant ramen! " Everybody was awestricken at the Hokage's behavior and even the genins from the Leaf couldn't believe that Naruto was close to the Hokage.  
  
"Alright!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"The match begins!" The Host shouted interupting the conversation of the two.  
  
Naruto then observed the two in silence trying to see who will initiate the attack. He have observed Tsukiko and Aiko these past few weeks. Tsukiko is the brother of Hayate, the host in the preliminary match that was held in konoha six months ago. Tsukiko still doesn't know who killed his brother. All he knew was that the culprit was from another village. Since then, he vowed to avenge for his brother. In order to do that, he needed to become an Anbu fast. This chuunin exam was a starting point for him. He was given his brother's sword when he died and he had another one made that was very similar to it. He always carry it arround to remind him of his reason or wanting to become an anbu.  
  
_'My brother! I won't be defeated here! I promise I will avenge you!'_ and with that thought, he initiated the fight by throwing shurikens to both of his opponents. Naruto and Aiko easily deflected the attack. Then Naruto immediately performed the Kagebunshin no Jutsu and created five replicas of himself. Half of them went to Aiko and the other half fought Tsukiko. Tsukiko wasn't surprised, he knew of this boy's jutsu, he has observed him fight during the chuunin exam in Konoha. He then drew out his sword and slashed the three Naruto. Two of them, was gone with a puff while the real Naruto flew to the ground with his shoulders bleeding.   
  
_'Naruto-kun!...'_ hinata shouted in her head. She was so worried seeing the blood oozing out of his shoulder. Sakura just stayed quiet, she knows Naruto's strength very well for her to be bothered by such a cut.   
  
_'Great, I wasn't careful enough'_ he thought. Before he could stand up, Aiko from the air used this chance to defeat Naruto. She threw smoke bombs all around them to blind her opponents.  
  
"Alright, the real fight starts now" Naruto said within the smoke.   
  
Aiko planned to finish Naruto first since he seemed to b the weaker one. She's never seen him practice after the preliminary matches. Except for some taijutsu and Chakra control. She did not even saw him do a genjutsu or ninjutsu. There was nothing unusual with his chakra. What she didn't know was that Naruto have sensed both Tsukiko and her. That was why he did not practice much of his techniques. That is not until they were gone.  
  
Then clashes could be heard inside the smoke she was now aiming for Naruto "Arrow Whirlwind Technique!"  
  
The smoke receded forming into hundreds of swirling arrows targeting Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide open, he couldn't dodge the attack and got hit when it suddenly disappeared with a poof! All of the audience were surprised when suddenly there they saw Naruto in the air, falling like an eagle towards its prey. His right hands were in front of him tageting Aiko on the neck. Aiko had no time to dodge the attack and he was hit at the back of his nape making her fall unconscious to the ground.  
  
"That's one enemy..." but before he could finish his sentence he saw Tsukiko in the air holding his swords in both hands and circling in the air "Double Dance of the Crescent Moon!"  
  
"Naruto, Look out!" Sakura shouted. The other genins were too drawn to what will happen next. Sasuke have been observing the fight with his Mangenkyo Sharingan. While Hinata was having a hard time breathing seeing her crush in the verge of death like everybody else. Then Naruto suddenly did the unthinkable.  
  
"Nine-Tails shield Technique!" He shouted as red chakra was emitted in his body in an instant covering him in a bowl-like shape. Tsukiko's swords hit the shield with immense power creating an impact with the also very powerful shield emitting blinding lights and red chakra due to the contact of both.However, due to the impact Tsukiko was thrown to a tree with both his swords falling far away from him. He was almost unconscious but he forced his body to still stand up. He doesn't want to give up and did not mind the pain.   
  
"Moon's Illusion!" followed by a number of seals. But before he could finish the seal, Naruto came running towards him, with the violet chakra molded in both his hands and speed. Making him ten times faster than his ordinary speed. "Oh no you won't! I'll make you sleep before you do!" Then held Tsukiko in one hand and punched him with the other. Blood went oozing from his nose before he fell unconcious.  
  
"The winner of the second match! Uzumaki Naruto!" The host announced. People were so silent then one by one clapped their hands while cheering for him.

KAKASHI WHO was watching didn't find anything interesting about his fight except for the violet chakra he used to render Tsukiko unconscious. He opened his sharingan and saw that it was made by combining both the blue and red chakra.  
  
_'How could Jiraiya-sama let him use that? It's affecting his health greatly and it hasn't even been 5 minutes since he used it'_ he wondered as he saw Naruto's uneven breathing. Even Sasuke noticed its weakness immediately._'Fool, creating a technique that could kill you...'  
_  
_'Hmmn, that stupid Jiraiya teaching Naruto that move. Or did he?'_ Tsunade thought not knowing that even Jiraiya was surprised himself while he was watching Naruto's fight. He did noth remember teaching him any techniques like that nor did his friends told him anything about it.  
  
Naruto had been secretly training how to create that special chakra and knew of its implications. That was why he did not even told it to Ero-sennin. He was a worrywart sometimes and he doesn't like it.  
  
The third match was between Hinata versus two genins from the wood. Hinata was preparing to walk towards the stadium when she saw Naruto running up the stairs, with the fox like grin in his face. He was not looking to where he was going...  
  
"Anou... Naruto..." Hinata started to talk, she wanted to congratulate him but before she could say another word. Naruto came stumbling towards her.   
  
"O ooo oops! Oh no!" then he fell directly in front of her in a very uncompromising position. His lips pressed on Hinata's lips. Both of them suddenly became red with their eyes wide. They were still in that position and all of their friends' eyes were wide opened and their jaws dropped especially Neji, Sakura, Ino and Hinata's teammates. Naruto instantly stood up apologizing, he was still as red as a tomato. He as never kissed any girl for that matter and he doesn't know how to react.  
  
Hinata on the other hand suddenly ran of towards the stadium. She was so shy to face him or to even just talk. She was holding her chest as if it was about to burst open.  
  
_'Naruto-kun...'_ Well we can call it a luck charm for Hinata because of what just happened she was so inspired during her match that she won against the two male genins from the wood. It was also no wonder since she has already learned the ultimate Gentle Fist Style: 64 hands of Hakke passed on to their clan. She remembered promising to herself that she will be different by the time Naruto returns to Konoha.   
  
During her fight Naruto observed her keenly unlike before. Maybe it was because of the very big change he's seen in her or because of the kiss... _'She has definitely changed'_. 

* * *

**Post Script:** Sorry I couldn't make it long enough, i'll just update the part B earlier, maybe this wednesday.  
  
**Acknowledgement:** People, thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Especially to Tomokig for pointing out my flaws. I tried making up for it. I just don't know if i did it right this time. To Gopu, thanks again for reading 2 chapters of my story. **To everybody, I could not name here.... THANK YOU PEOPLE VERY VERY MUCH for supporting me.  
**  
**Pre-plot for Chapter 2 part II:** I'm gonna give some foolish explanation on how Sasuke got his Mangenkyo Sharingan then finish the first round of the match. Boy, I did not know that including the chuunin exam in my fiction would end up covering many chapters. My fault. 


	4. Chapter2 PartII 1stRound

****

**= As Time Passed in The Leaf =**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Thank you everybody!  
  
**Notes:** (1) "talking" -means the character is speaking. (2) 'thinking' - means the character is thinking. (3) "talking" or 'thinking' - means important conversation/thoughts. (4) (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.  
  
**Pairing:** I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up. Just keep away with the yaoi for now. My little bro's gonna read this fic. after i finished this.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
PART II  
CHUUNIN EXAM**

The fourth match was between Gaara, Sasuke and a Genin from the Air. This was another very long awaited match. The audience heard that the match between the Uchiha kid and Gaara of the sand was interrupted due to some incident in Konoha not to mention the still unknown power of the Genin from the Air.  
  
Naruto observed the match again very keenly. He wanted to see how Sasuke has change these last six months. The last time he faced Sasuke was during the time that he fought with him at the boundaries of Konoha. He wondered what had happened to him after he brought him back to Konoha.  
  
The fight has already started. Gaara was still the same as before. The scary aura that covered him before was still there but unlike before, there was no craving for blood that can be sensed in him. Naruto smiled, he now knew that like him Gaara has found someone he wanted to protect. It could be his siblings or maybe the Sand Village itself. However, he was still unstable he easily made the shinobi from the air unconscious using his sand and faced Sasuke. Then Naruto saw that eye...

.

**-flashback-**

.

THEY WERE FIGHTING for half an hour above the river and Sasuke is at the upper hand of thing. Naruto is now loosing breath but for some reason, like before, he can't get a hold of the kyuubi's chakra. He did not know what had happened. Since he learned about his red charka he had no trouble extracting it at all except now. _'Damnit! What had just happened? Why can't I extract the red chakra!'  
_  
Unfortunetely, it did not even occured to the blonde and the ever-so-obsessed-with-his-new-power-Sasuke that they are being watched all this time by a pair of dark eyes. For some reason, the man was able to sneak around without being discovered by any of the two. He was hiding somewhere in the tall trees looking up to the two fighting genins. When Naruto was sent falling to the river beneath him the man took it as a chance to hit Naruto with the small poisoned metal pick right at the middle of his seal. But it caused no pain at all compared to Sasuke's punch that the blond could not feel it.  
  
Naruto was still wondering as he forced the chakra out of his body while trying to dodge more of Sasuke's attacks. Still unaware that the metal-pick had just blocked the pathway where the red chakra is emitted. Definitely, Naruto had no match to the more powerful Sasuke without the Kyuubi. He was just simply an underdog.  
  
He can use his techniques alright and he have a large amount of stamina to spare. But Sasuke have twice as much stamina and chakra now than before and inevitably stronger. He can't even keep himself on top of the river anymore.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Why Naruto? Can't you even give me one good and hard hit?" Sasuke grinned like a man possesed. He love the power overflowing his being. He was definitely enjoying the new changes in his body. He could feel the power creep all over his body. He was now ready for revenge. The only thing left was to open up the Mangenkyo Sharingan and for that he needed Naruto. "Hahaha! What can you say about the new me, Naruto?"  
  
"I'll definitely kill you!" Then he ran like the wind as he creates chidori in his left hand. Dashing of towards Naruto very fast.  
  
_'Did he really think it was that easy to kill him?'_ and with his last remaining chakra he started forming his own Rasengan. Then ran towards the Uchiha with his last will and power. However, because of Naruto's determination he hit Sasuke directly in the face causing Sasuke to stumble over. _'That was my last chakra, hope it's enough'_ as he stumbled backwards towards the ground in exhaustion.  
  
The watcher gasped in disbelief _'So, this is why he was termed dangerous by Kabuto'_ as he say Sasuke fall deep into the river.  
  
Sasuke's eyes was wide with amazement as the air in his lungs escaped in the water. He could not believe what just happened. How in the world could that Uzumaki hit him in his present state? He just could not accept it. He could not have hit him in his current state? Never. It made him desire for more and more power that could kill the blonde with one blow.  
  
This desire made the unthinkable happen. Sasuke had entered the metamorphosis phase. (can't describe it since i still haven't seen it. I'm still at chapter 225 of the manga. Just imagine) As he emerged out of the water. The former Sasuke could not be seen anymore. Gone was the pale white boy with hair and eyes as dark as the night. What stood in there was a monster.  
  
Naruto saw it. Just as the monster emerged from the water "Sasuke? Is that really you?" He got up and stared in disbelief. This was nothing like the Sasuke he had known. He looked so scary that Naruto couldn't describe him. Naruto just sat there dumbfounded for a minute. He couldn't even get up anyway. But still, remembering his promise gave him a little more, just a small drop of will and power to stand up. He faced Sasuke and again ran furiously towards him with a newly created but not so powerful Rasengan. This was all that he could do. He was all so worn out and no more stamina nor chakra could be extracted from his body. Also considering the fact that the metal-pick was not only meant to stop the kyuubi but also to poison him slowly.  
  
Sasuke, seeing Naruto hurled towards him and just smirked. Meeting the blonde half-way. His speed, strength, and chakra had also been multiplied five folds. Naruto was definitely no match for him now.  
  
Naruto with his last remaining will tried punching the Uchiha with the rasengan. But even before he could, he just saw Sasuke in front of him. He did not even see him move. Momentarily, fear engulfed him. His eyes were wide open. He quivered as he saw Sasuke's chidori slowly descending towards him. 'DOOM' it was all he could think of during that moment.  
  
_'Darn Sasuke...'_ as he continuously fell deeper and deeper beneath the river. Still being electrocuted on last time as the electricity from the chidori as it contacted the water.  
  
Then, there was nothing but darkness...  
  
His fleeting consciousness...  
  
His soul tearing away from his body... Going through the unconsciousness that connected his self to everything on the world. (**This is my perception of death. Sorry if you don't agree. I believe that if a person dies. His spirit gets connected to everything on earth one last time**.)  
  
His body then gave out the remaining air in his body... in the form of bubbles...  
  
Sasuke on the other hands began to revert to his normal self. Even the curse has receded. He had killed Naruto. He knew.  
  
The watcher, for the second time gasped in disbelief. He did not know what was happening to the "next body". He just knew that something was definitely going on.  
  
Sasuke's body then started to shiver as if he had just had a fever. His eyes were in pain. It was just as it was written. The shivering chill. The pain.  
  
----------  
  
**Inside Naruto's mind/body...** (This was happening as Sasuke's Mangenkyo Sharingan was forming)  
  
"Darn kid! Dying like this on me!" He was so damn angry, pissed off and all that! Who amongst the mortal fools had the right to block of his power from flowing out to help? Why was he even locked up inside the body of that stupid kid anyway? The boy could not even comprehend why he, the kyuubi, could not give out his power. The boy was really stupid and foolish. Now, he was stuck inside the body of the dead boy. Knowing that as the kid's systems begins to stop functioning so will his life be consumed.  
  
His anger could not be contained anymore. His features has never been as scary as it was now.  
  
------------------------  
  
Within Sasuke, the Mangenkyo Sharingan has opened.  
  
The pain started within the center of his being and flowed through his entire body.  
  
Towards it final destination.  
  
The Eyes.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Damn kid! Where are you!?" He tried communicating with his container through telepathy. He might be able to reach him. "Hey, Kid! Can you here me?"  
  
At any rate, he himself is a spirit. A spirit created from the abundance of Chakra that surrounds him. A spirit who was now reduced to entrusting the length of his own existence to the life of one boy. Being a spirit, he could communicate with others especially the kid since they shared the bond.  
  
As he was doing this, he tried emitting his chakra once again. Letting it circulate in the boys' entire body slowly... The effect of whatever it was that blocked his powers before was long gone. It could be due to the final attack the kid received before he died.  
  
------------------  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" As he fell on his knees holding his eyes. It was in so much pain. That it felt like he could tear it apart from his body. The pain his body just felt was nothing compared to it. After what seemed like an eternity... The pain stopped. The shivering gone.  
  
------------------  
  
_'What? W-where am I?'_ As Naruto's consciousness floated into the white light. He was wearing nothing and just floated out there. Somebody had just called him that made him open his eyes. _'It's so peaceful in here...'_ as he closed his eyes once again. But the voice was persistent. Every time he called him, something just keeps pulling him back to that dark side...  
  
"I don't want to come back" he said in a daze not even knowing what he was talking about. He could not seem to remember anything.  
  
"Hey Kid! Come back! You have to come back! You can't let me die here... If you want to die badly wait 'til I get out of your body and I'll kill you myself." The kyuubi was very unconvincing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked. Then slowly, he remembered. He was killed by the damn Uchiha. But in his state now, who cares? It was better in here anyway. Peaceful, calm, serene. It was everything he ever wanted. The blinding light was so welcoming and warm. One thing he never felt out there.  
  
The Kyuubi was now getting worried since his chakra couldn't hold on much. He needed the boy's consciousness, his spirit back in his body. He was loosing his chakra. After all no matter how you keep a body functioning it is still useless if the spirit was gone. So the kyuubi tried a new approach. Thank goodness he knew everything there is to know about the kid.  
  
"Oi Kid. Have you forgotten your promise? You have never once broken a promise and you must not do it now. What will happen to Sakura? And to your beloved village and friends?"  
  
Naruto thought about what the voice said. Now, it was clear to him who it was... The kyuubi. The kyuubi was making sense anyway. Though he doesn't want to, he had to go back to fulfill his promise and save Konoha from future trouble and become the Hokage. However, he saw this as a chance to blackmail the kyuubi. "Then? Who cares? I might come back... but you have to promise me..."  
  
"What is it that you want darn Kid?"  
  
"I will be your master from now on! Take it or leave it!"  
  
The Kyuubi had no other choice but to agree. He was at the loosing end anyway. _'Only while I'm still within your mercy. Once I get out, you'll be the first one that I'm gonna kill!_'  
  
----------------------  
  
Sasuke slowly stood up as that sly smile showed on his face. He opened his eyes slowly... He was savoring the moment. When his eyes had completed. Gone was the sharingan that was not even complete. Having only two of its visible traits that looked like a coma. What replaced it now were the eyes he feared before.  
  
The eyes that defeated the clan and killed his Family.  
  
The eyes that looked like a three-pointed shuriken.  
  
**The completed Mangenkyo Sharingan.**  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Alright! You win! It's a promise!" As the Kyuubi said that Naruto's consciousness was suddenly pulled back to the darker side. His consciousness invaded his body once more but he still couldn't move. The Kyuubi was still healing his entire body. The water bubbled because of the heat from the Chakra gushed out of his body.  
  
-----------------------  
  
With one last look at the river where Naruto's body lied. He turned to his back and prepared to leave The Village of Konoha forever. To betray them all. To kill his brother. To give his soul to the devil.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The chakra was still enveloping Naruto when he opened his eyes. He was still deep within the river and he has no air in his lungs. He needed air, and he needed it fast. He was aware that his surroundings were boiling up because of the chakra. Too much chakra perhaps.  
  
---------  
  
But then, he heard something deep in the river. It was boiling non-stop. He tried to observe it more to know what it was... It could be his body... who knows. He did not know that during this time the kyuubi had been keeping Naruto's body functioning with chakra, hence the boiling water.  
  
_'It just can't be...'_ after some more minutes. He saw it with his own Mangenkyo Sharingan as the Kid swam upwards in a very rattling speed. He was covered with chakra and popped out of the water gasping and filling his lungs with air. The Kyuubi still enveloping him.  
  
_'How could it be?'_ Sasuke's eyes was now wide open in disbelief. He could not comprehend what had just happened. He had just killed him. His Mangenkyo Sharingan was the proof. Is it really possible for a person to live again?  
  
"Darm it Uchiha! Don't you ever think that you can kill me that easily." Naruto shouted, anger emanating from his voice. He was so pissed off, as pissed off as the Kyuubi. All his senses have increased ten folds.  
  
"DO YOU THINK IT'S THAT EASY TO KILL ME?" he asked. He was so angry with Sasuke for killing him. If it weren't because of the Kyuubi he'd be regretting this until his next lifetime. "Listen Sasuke, I made a promise and I don't intend to break it! I'll bring you back no matter what!" and with that his fight with Sasuke begun again.  
  
In an instant he jumped from the river going to the hands of the second Hokage monument where Sasuke stood motionless. His speed was unsurpassed as he leaned his body forward with his hands clenched in a fist planning to hit the Uchiha directly. But even before his hands could reach him, the dark-haired boy was already gone sending Naruto's fist hurling to the hands of the monument breaking it into tiny pieces. Then before he fell to the water, he stepped on a protruding rock just near the beltline of the monument. Using it as support for his next move towards Sasuke who have just afixed himself with chakra on the chest of the First Hokage's monument. Naruto hurled after him this time the Uchiha could not escape it as his speed had returned to normal. He was sent directly to the river.  
  
His special sharingan was useless since Naruto did not use any ninjutsus but just plain taijutsu using the red chakra. Of course he can never copy the red chakra. He can only rely on his level two seal in this case. So he metamorphosed again to the scary monster he was just moments ago.  
  
This time however, he was more powerful because of the Mangenkyo Sharingan.  
  
.  
  
**-end of flash back-** (please read note 1 for my reason for ending this here. Sorry.)  
  
.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto was instantaneously taken away from his "reliving of the past". He looked around as the audiences jeered and cheered at the contestants. He wondered what had just happened. As he looked down the round stadium he was surprised to see the genin from the wave in the middle of it.  
  
"This ends the first round of the chuunin match! The second match will begin shortly after ten minutes" The host of the match declared.  
  
_'What in the world had just happened?'_ It can be seen in his eyes that he was oblivious of what had happened. He looked around him where the other genins stood before. There were only nine of them left including Sasuke. Now he was really confused.  
  
Sakura watched him as amazement and confusion interchanged in his eyes. She had been looking at him since Sasuke's match. She smiled inside, _'Naruto is still Naruto after all. Getting all confused and worked up over little things.'  
_  
Since then she's never seen him move nor flicked. She did not bother to disturb him. He seemed too caught up with his thoughts that she did not have the heart to disturb him.  
  
"Hey Naruto, why are you so worked up?" Sakura asked while patting the boy in the back as she came near the boy.  
  
"Sakura? Why is the match finished already? What happened to Sasuke's match?" Naruto asked in amazement.  
  
"You've been draining in your thoughts too much. You've been out for two hours you know?" If there's one thing she missed about Naruto, it was the endearment that that he always affix in her name that sounded soo annoying yet full of admiration. 'Maybe he have found a new crush. Like Hinata perhaps or somebody?' She felt a small pain in her heart but disregarded it all too soon. There's nothing to think about anyway.  
  
"Really? Are you really telling me that?" Naruto wondered again. From what Sakura had just said, it seems he's been reliving every minute of his fight with Sasuke in the past.  
  
"Why don't you get ready instead? Our match's next you know." Sakura suggested smiling. "you could just observe the next match afterwards."  
  
"Sure thing Sakura."  
  
**1 **I just though not to include the fight scene here. I'm afraid i'll just ruin it again. I'm no good at fight scenes, hence, the fast paced fight scenes with little movements. I thought it would be best just to let you lovely and handsome people imagine the real fight from the manga chapters 226 maybe?. It'll have more actions in it. I just don't want to ruin it. Again, I'm sorry.  
  
2 Because of my wish to avoid the fight scenes. I just thought it would be best to end the matches here after Naruto's memories...  
  
3 I'm now hiding in the corner of my room waiting for things to be thrown at me because of my foolish excuse for the Mangenkyo Sharingan and for ending the first round. Please be kind! TT-TT  
  
4 I wanna thank you lovely and handsome people again for keeping my hopes up!  
  
To Sirus183 thank you for noticing the fight scenes. I really have a hard time with it that's why I don't dwell in it much. Hopefully, I'll try my best in the next chapter.  
  
To warriorphantom Sorry if I can't live up to your expactations. I'm still new in writing fanfictions I still have a valid excuse. I might still have room for improvement. and I'm still not finished with the story so please don't judge too soon there are some twists in here too. I'm just having a hard time figuring out how to put it through the story.


	5. Chapter3 PartII 2ndRound

**= As Time Passed in The Leaf =**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me. 

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Thank you everybody!

I don't read my fictions twice. Thus the mistakes and loopholes, but I make sure I don't commit much of it.

**Notes:** **(1)** "talking" -means the character is speaking.** (2)** 'thinking' - means the character is thinking. **(3)** "talking" or 'thinking' - means important conversation/thoughts.** (4)** (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.

**Pairing:** I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up. Just keep away with the yaoi/shounen-ai for now. My little bro's gonna read this fiction after I finished this.

**Date Finished:** August 22, 2004 07:10pm Philippine time

**Date Uploaded:** August 23, 2004 02:00pm Philippine time

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**2ND ROUND**

**SAKURA V.S. NARUTO**

****

"FOR THE second set! The First Match: Haruno Sakura vs. Uzumaki Naruto!" After pausing for a second. He continued "Let's begin!"

At the host's signal for the start of the match, Sakura Then slowly went into her fighting stance while taking out a kunai and a pair of shurikens for each hand. Her left foot in front of the other. "Are you ready Naruto!?" She asked in full confidence.

"Sure! Ready when you are!"

Hearing this confirmation, Sakura dashed off to where Naruto is standing. Hands in a crossed position in front of her with eyes observing Naruto's movements for something peculiar.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted creating four clones and allowed them to attack Sakura. However, Sakura was very apt. She instantly stopped with the help of accumulated chakra in her feet then jumped towards the nearest tree in her left.

Five Naruto followed her; she leaped again while spinning horizontally creating more force to her shurikens. The four Naruto Clones instantly disappeared in a poof when she aimed it directly and with precision to them.

The real Naruto was very surprised, initially forgetting that Sakura still have the two kunais' in her hands. He did not have the time to deflect the attack and pinning him to a tree. One of it at the left of his jacket while the other pinned his right leg immobile.

"Tree-binding Technique!" Sakura called out after some seals. The branches where Naruto was pinned warped him all over. Fortunately, before it covered him whole, he pulled out his right hand.

Sakura came towards him. Looking ready to initiate her next attack. Naruto was literally not with himself; he doesn't seem to know what to do. Sakura came closer until she was already face to face with Naruto, her hand in a sheep seal form and looked quite serious and damned enough. The crowds were really anticipating what she was going to do next with the startled blonde.

THEN... PAK!... goes her hand right across the kitsune's face leaving a mark as a sign that it wasn't just a simple slap but a really hard and uncontrolled one. Now, that's something you just don't witness everyday in a fight.

The crowds went frozen white with what they had just witnessed! Even the Kage's from the different hidden villages and Feudal Lords were left with their mouths wide open from surprise!

'_Ouch! That would certainly hurt...'_ Shikamaru thought while watching the Match. He'd rather get beaten by punches and other stuffs than get slapped because it stings and it hurts. **[1]**

"Itai!! What was that for Sakura!" Naruto shouted with his eyes bulging after he had recovered from the shock. The crowds went from shock to buzzing and speculating.

"Maybe they're lovers!" a guy in the crowd shouted. Followed by laughs by everyone who heard.

"He could have dumped her and now she's here for revenge." Laughter was again heard. Speculations flowed. **(A/N: Aren't they dumb or what?)**

'_Hmp, fools. They can't even see what's really going on.' _Sasuke thought.

"Baka! You were not even a bit serious in our fight!" Sakura answered him. "Listen Naruto, I'm not as weak as I was before. Don't look down at me! You saw me in the first match right!?"

"I'm not looking down at you! It's just that I have never fought a girl and my friend for that matter." Naruto defended himself.

The crowds now went from being frozen shocked to laughing to "oohh!! That's a hard one..." and buzzing.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto-san! You'd better get used to it or you'll end up being sorry!" Sakura stated in a firm and controlled voice. Her eyes were as fierce as that of Tsunade's.

Naruto knew right then what Sakura meant. _'Alright! If she wants a real fight, I'd gladly oblige. It was my fault 'nyway.'_

In an instant, he freed himself from the tree-binding technique by placing a red chakra in the kunai. He took it from the tree that was pinned in his left jacket and cut the tree apart. He then ripped off the part of his clothes that was pinned by the kunai and created four new replicas sending them towards Sakura again.

'_Again? When will he get serious! I hate it!'_ She hit them again with shurikens. Thinking that they were all gone she stopped on her track which was a wrong move. She did not notice that one of the Replicas created another kagebunshin before it disappeared. The Kagebunshin was just hidden from her sight because of the smoke.

"Sakura! Here I go!" Giving Sakura a very hard and direct hit on the stomach. _'I wish she'd fall unconscious now. I don't want to hurt her so bad.'_

SAKURA'S REFLEXES are great, even after the shock of seeing another replica; she instantly punched a small part her abdomen **(much like Kabuto)** making it strong to last the impact. But this moved Sakura backwards since she used more than half of her chakra for the medical technique she just used. She managed to balance herself using her right hand as a brake. 'I'll have to find an opening first before I use another ninjutsu or genjutsu at him.'

She then created a series of seals "Tiger, Sheep Dog, Pig, Horse!" Then touched the grasses where she stood. "Grass-Scales Technique!" swirling winds were created to where she touched creating a small whirlwind/hurricane-like around her. All grasses that have been torn out of their stems went swirling within it. Sakura looked fiercely at Naruto and created the final seal "Tiger!" right then the grasses that was strengthened with knife-like sharpness and charged at Naruto.

Naruto ran looking for cover, thinking that it was only aimed at one direction. However, he realized his mistake since the pins have not stopped following him even when he went round.

"Earth shield technique!" walls covered him all around and took the damage from the grass scale techniques. He learned this technique when they visited the Hidden Earth Village. He was taught by one of Jiraiya's close friends when he left him there for a month while he does another 'data gathering session'.

Sakura was now breathing heavily, she just lost a big amount of chakra for that technique in vain. Well, it was not really useless since she was really waiting for him to loose his guard as he protects himself from her offense.

She then dashed towards him again jumping high in the air and took our as many shurikens in her hands. Striking within the wall where Naruto was, she gracefully stepped onto one of the walls as the gravity pulled her back to Earth. To her surprise, no one was there, but a hole dug out of the ground as an escape route.

'_Neji?...'_ was the only thought that came to her mind as she remembered him do the same before when he fought with Neji during the Chuunin exam in Konoha. She looked around, she was certain Naruto won't come out underneath him like he did with Neji. She jumped back to the ground certain that Naruto would come out. She had to be ready.

She already used up too much chakra. And this was the opening she has been waiting for. Provided things goes as planned. She activated another set of seals 'sense of bat technique' she shouted inside her mind, so that Naruto, where ever he was would not notice her plans. She closed he eyes and quietly observed where the digging under the ground would end, turning her head around since the technique only covers a length of 100 meters and a 45 degree angle.

'_THERE!'_ she said silently and ran stealthily towards where the direction was then created a new seal, an illusion technique. As Naruto came out of the ground he met Sakura eye-to-eye, activating the Genjutsu.

Naruto jumped back and up, facing Sakura. He did not notice that he was now within an illusion. The place was the same, the people were still there and even Sakura and the Host of the match. He saw Sakura create new seal and cherry blossoms grew up from the ground in amazing speed wrapping all around him. He couldn't escape this time, since he was perfectly trapped.

"What!? What's happening? What kind of technique is this?" Naruto shouted. "AHH!! It's strangling me!" he shouted again as branches grew around him and strangled him in the neck.

"Wanna see another new technique, Naruto?" Sakura asked him. She created a new technique, then a new Sakura slipped out of the side of her body completely colored in black and was outlined in white. A name was written on its forehead, it said **"INNER SAKURA"**. Naruto was shocked, another unknown technique flashed before his eyes. The Inner Sakura was smiling slyly at him creating a very scary laugh unlike the way the real Sakura laughed. This one's laugh was uncultured, scary and more like that of a monster.** [2]**

****

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? Do you want me to crush you like an ant!?" The Inner Sakura shouted at him. Then it grew bigger and bigger at the size of the stadium itself. Took Naruto out of the cherry blossoms and shook him up and down and from side to side. Naruto nearly vomited but the Inner Sakura still did not stop strangling and shaking him.

"Just say I give up! Then I'll let you go!" Inner Sakura told him. "You can never escape me Naruto. No one can!" The conceited and self-appraising bitch continued as she laughed evilly.

"Nani!!! What kind of ninjutsu is that!!?" Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes!

Naruto had no idea that it was all an Illusion. It was so perfectly made. The shouting people, wide-eyed watchers, the host observing the match and even the reactions of the people... everything was the same. No one caught in this technique would notice anyway.

Sakura was so skilled in this technique taught to her by her mother. She worked with determination and skill in perfecting it. Naruto would never notice, even Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't notice it before when she had almost perfected the genjutsu.

She had played with Sasuke and Kakashi twice or thrice with it. Like making Kakashi totally insane for weeks reading "Icha Icha Paradise" and asking all ladies he sees out for dinner and stuffs. This was after she showed him an illusion of a world filled with men and gays, not even a single woman was there and even the bar was filled with homosexuals. He was really pissed off with Sakura after he knew what was going on. _'Til now Kakashi and Sasuke could still be caught dead with it._

She smiled slyly. _'You're dead, Naruto'_. Some of the crowds were really confused on how Naruto was acting. At one time it seemed like something was strangling him. Then he just fell straight into the ground flipping his self over and side to side. People were laughing their wits out, watching as Naruto made some funny exhibitions as Sakura just stood there silently. Only the shinobi's watching the match knew what was happening.

'_Poor Naruto, he doesn't even know what hit him.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched the match. _'Not that I'm under estimating Naruto but it's true that Naruto isn't so bright nor as skilled as Sakura before. Even I couldn't. How will you escape this one Naruto?'_

As Kakashi thought about this something different was happening to Naruto inside. As the giant Sakura was strangling him his determination was also wavering.

"I can't take it anymore!" and raised his right hand "I..."

Suddenly the crowd grew so silent. It just went from being in maximum volume to dead silence. Sakura have loosened her guard for about a second anticipating what Naruto will say but immediately backed it up. However, in that bit of a second, Naruto already noticed what was happening.

'_Hmp, nice try Sakura. That was almost perfect.'_ Naruto thought _'Unfortunately, It won't work anymore.'_

He bit his lips to wake up from the illusion. Sakura was taken aback. Naruto was instantly right in front of her through teleport just as he did when he visited Sakura in the room. Smiled and flipped his body around until he was behind Sakura.

"WHAT!!? How did he know!? I did not even noticed it when she used it on me!" Kakashi blurted out. His eyes growing big, people around him laughed at his reaction then blushed as he realized what he just did.** (I always want Naruto to be the best... LOLinanevilway!So sorry Kakashi!)**

He kicked her at the back sending Sakura up in the air with great speed. In an instant, Naruto was beneath him and whispered "Gomen ne Sakura..."

He channeled his chakra to his hands but Sakura knew that he was planning to make her unconscious.

"I won't let you!" Sakura held Naruto in the neck and flipped him upside down in the air.

Both of them were now facing each other again, Naruto in a reversed position. As they were falling slowly Sakura did the same as Naruto. She channeled chakra in both hands and the two of them battled with great speed in the air. Both were aiming for each other's neck.

NARUTO WAS definitely above in speed, in no time he held both of her hands behind her and hit her directly on the neck. He was not only planning to make sure she was unconscious but to disturb her nervous system in case she still woke up. He then looked down and when he saw that he was near the ground, he embraced Sakura to make sure she avoids the impact.

His back ached from the impact. Afterwards, he removed his embrace from Sakura and stood up. Sakura remained motionless, so the host of the match went in to inspect her. He saw her twitching her fingers and moving her feet, which was very unusual, he immediately noticed that Naruto have disturbed the girl's nervous system. He stood up and announced the winner of the match "The winner for this match is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowds cheered, they just saw two promising shinobi fought and was indeed delighted by the match. Although it was not as good as their 1st fight, it was still good. Naruto took the initiative to carry Sakura to the clinic again and after arriving there. He allowed the medics take care of her since they already know what to do.

'_Who would have thought he knows how to use medical techniques'_ Tsunade thought again. She was very interested in Naruto's matches since he doesn't stop surprising them with new techniques.

THE SECOND match was between Hinata and Sasuke but easily won the match since Hinata was still a little exhausted from her first match. She did put up a good fight though. She used the 64-point tenketsu to Sasuke and gave him a hard time. However, this did not stopped Sasuke's sharingan and he still found a way to turn the match around without using ninjutsu. He used genjutsu instead and gave Hinata a very hard time under his control. This forced Hinata to forfeit the match by giving up. **[3]**

The third match between Rock Lee (winner of the 1st round, 5th match) and the genin from the Falls (winner of the 1st round, 6th match), ended with Rock Lee as the winner**.[4] **Seichiro of the Water village (1st round, 8th match) won the fourth match against Temari (1st round, 7th match); In the final match, Kiba (1st round, 9th match) was against a genin from the Wave (1st round, 10th match) and won the match.

HERE IS the line-up for the winners of the Second Round:

1st Match: Uzumaki, Naruto

2nd Match: Uchiha, Sasuke

3rd Match: Rock Lee

4th Match: Seichiro of the Hidden Water Village

5th Match: Inuzuka, Kiba

The following match will follow the same outline as the match in Konoha in a reversed pattern. The winner from the match (4th match vs. 5th match) will have an excess match against the winner of the 3rd match. Then again, its winner will proceed to the 4th and Final Round**.[5]**

****

* * *

**[1]** I based that on experience. Almost all of the male friends I have would rather get punched in the face that getting slapped. I don't even know why!?

**[2]** Noticed the familiar scenery? Like when Sakura fought with Ino?

**[3]** **I just want to express that even though Sakura's genjutsu is perfect, the Genjutsu from the Mangenkyo sharingan is still far more superior to that. **We all know how scary is an illusion from the Mangenkyo sharingan without a sharingan you would have no match against it. Now, comparing it to Sakura's genjutsu... Sakura's genjutsu is just perfect in a way that she can imitate the real world. That's how she can trick Kakashi and Sasuke.

**[4]** Yup! I made sure Lee won against Neji in the threesome fight. In any case, superior speed is no match for perfect defense. Neji will never catch up with his speed.

**[5]** I think you now have a guess on who will be in the final match... Did you? I do!

* * *

SORRY: **Sorry for updating too late** but it was our midterm last week and I have to review well or I'll fail. Then, this week I've been burning my knees off kneeling and praying that I pass all of my exams (I'm exaggerating but it's true). Its too much pressure that I couldn't even think of a plot for the next chapter. 

I might not be able to update frequently from now on but as soon as sembreak comes, I'll do my best to update frequently. It's really hard to insert writing fanfiction while studying. It takes too much of my time.

ADDITIONAL: Thank you again for the review and even though I don't thank you individually I am really greatful and I don't ignore you're comments. Honest. If the next chapter did not meet you're epectation it means it's the best that I can do.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR APPRECIATING MY FANFICTION READERS!!!**


	6. Chapter4 PartII 3rdRound

**A****s Time Passed in The Leaf**

**

* * *

**

**Di****sclaimer:** Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me.

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Thank you everybody

**I DON'T READ MY FICTIONS TWICE. THUS THE MISTAKES AND LOOPHOLES, BUT I MAKE SURE I DON'T COMMIT MUCH OF IT**

**Notes:** **(1)** "talking" -means the character is speaking.** (2)** _'thinking'_ - means the character is thinking. **(3)** _"talking" or 'thinking'_ - means important conversation/thoughts.** (4)** (words/phrase) - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.

**Pairing:** I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up. Just keep away with the yaoi/shounen-ai for now.

**Date Finished:** September 26, 2004 01:28pm Philippine time

**Date Uploaded:** September 26, 2004 01:50pm Philippine time

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**3RD ROUND**

**SASUKE VS. NARUTO**

Naruto has never talked to Sasuke since the last time they fought. They've been together for months in the hidden wood village but they were never the same as before. They did talked for a bit, when its time to eat and everybody had no choice but talk to each other. Or when they meet on the streets where they would just nod to each other and go about their business again. This was when the genins were still taking the first and second part of the chuunin exams and even after the one-month allowance given to them for practice.

Now, he had to face him again. Feelings were all mixed up, he was feeling nauseous, excited and scared all at the same time. How will he fair up with this Uchiha now? He doesn't even know what happened within the past six months that he left the village. Has he gotten stronger? What about the seal, was it still there? He had too many questions in mind. He just did not have the heart to ask him. He was still in pain, everybody in his place would be. Imagine realizing that somebody considered you his special friend only to sacrifice you for his own gain. It was one of the many reasons why he did not stopped and looked back when he left six months ago.

Now, he was here facing him. The onlookers from Konoha were all excited for this match. Not only that, based on the previous performance of Sasuke against Gaara and Naruto against Sakura, they knew that this match is going to be very promising.

Sakura on the other hand was there looking at the match, she had just been defeated by Naruto but she was satisfied, she gave her best and Naruto fought her as a real ninja not as his friend. Now she was feeling very thrilled by the following match. She never knew how Naruto defeated Sasuke before, and she was stuck in her place because of the shock when Naruto said he was leaving. When Sasuke woke up, he never told him anything except the fact when he said that he was strong and he'd defeat him someday.

As the match was about to start, everybody was quiet except for the sound of the wind blowing past the two genins from Konoha. Both boys stood there silently, measuring each other, Naruto with the expression of a fox in danger, as if snarling at the boy. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there with the stoic expression in his face.

The two boys never talked, it's as if they have been in a mutual agreement to never talk to each other again. Then the host of the match raised his hand and declared "For the third set! Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke! Let's Begin!"

Another wind blew before Naruto's eyes slimmed then he formed a seal "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Ten Naruto popped up then instantly dashed off to Sasuke each throwing dozens of shurikens towards him "Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Hundreds of shurikens were formed all of it aimed at Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped up in the air flipping him backwards balancing himself unto a tree with chakra. At the same time the shurikens hit the ground where Sasuke stood before it disappeared into a puff of smoke. He thought that was all it needed to finish all the shurikens. _'Hmph. Simple trick'_

'_Don't get yourself too puffed up Sasuke! I saved this technique just for you.' _Naruto thought. He let his Clones attack Sasuke with taijutsu. Sasuke focused on the clones and fought them all together. He did not notice some of the shurikens still swirling in a static position.

Then as Naruto formed a new seal, the shurikens moved towards its target, as if the shurikens were locked on to Sasuke. Sasuke notice this and had time to dodge the shurikens, he thought that would finish it. But he was surprised when only two of the shurikens hit the ground and disappeared in a puff, the rest continued to pursue him.

Tsunade's eyes were again wide with surprise not because he could do the shuriken Kagebunshin but the fact that he made it pursue Sasuke as if it were really alive and thinking. _'What control and precision... '_

Sasuke knew that he'd be trapped on both sides, by the Shuriken clones and six of Naruto's clones, if he won't do something soon. Sasuke focused his chakra on his feet tripling his speed and increasing his distance from the shurikens. He jumped up to the wall of the stadium affixing his self with chakra and activating his Sharingan. Then with one swift hand seals **"Karyuu Endan!!!"**

All the kage-shurikens were completely gone in an instant. Except for the real ones which continued to pursue Sasuke. He easily dodged it using his Sharingan. Then with one swift move he ran towards Naruto while creating Chidori in one hand. He just knew Naruto would do the same.

"Chidori!!!"

He wasn't wrong, as Naruto saw him coming with the Chidori, he also met him with equal speed forming his own Rasengan in his right hand without the his Kagebunshin or his left hand.

"Rasengan!!" _'Eat this Sasuke! I'll make sure you'll get beaten by this!'_

Sasuke could see Naruto's next move with his Sharingan. He saw his movements two seconds in advance. He saw Naruto reach him, and with precision he slanted his body back. Thinking of deflecting his attack and use it to his advantage.

Naruto was definitely thinking of breaking Sasuke's jaws by forcing his Rasengan to Sasuke but he jumped up to the air instinctively during the last second. He was right, as he saw Sasuke bend backward as if trying to deflect his attack in advance.

Sasuke was startled to see Naruto jump. He saw his movements again in two second advance but could not react to it so soon. Naruto's Rasengan met his abdomen squarely. His eyes almost bulged. He still knew he could manage to get his own chidori to Naruto. He ignored the pain creeping in his body and with one swift move, he slammed the Chidori on Naruto's side.

Naruto squirmed in pain as he felt his body being electrocuted by surging amount of electricity. He stretched out his left hand and two fingers, and pressed it in a point somewhere in his ribcage. This hardened his cellular muscles five times. Taking less damage from the Chidori. Then with one final push, he ended his attack on Sasuke.

Sasuke was left lying in a loop on the ground. He coughed up some blood and was breathing very heavily. He forced himself to stand up and as he opened his eyes, the ordinary Sharingan was gone and was replace with the Mangenkyo Sharingan. He looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face, ignoring the fact that he was just been beaten him.

He activated his Mangenkyo Sharingan and used the Illusion technique to Naruto. Naruto was sucked into the world that looked more like a nightmare with red background. Right then and there, he knew that he's in another kind of genjutsu... A special one, since he can't get out of it. He knows how to detect an illusion technique quite easily. He's been trained by a ninja about that and countering genjutsu as a parting gift after his month's stay in his place.

"_Oh great I get to get trapped in two genjutsu in one day! What an exam!" Naruto looked around the place. All he saw was barren crimson land and ten copies of him hanging on a rope in his neck. "Not to mention this one again! Fuck it! I hate this Mangenkyo!"_

_He then saw Sasuke in front of him... "It's been a long time Naruto... How have you been?"_

"_Goddammit, as you can see I'm not fine hanging here under your genjutsu again!"_

"_And since when did you learn how to identify genjutsu?"_

"_Since I left the village for your information. And I'm not the same as before, that's for sure!"_

"_How different?"_

"_Far different! I'll show you once I get out of here! Unfortunately you just caught me off guard."_

"_I'll be looking forward to it then, dobe!"_

_This silenced Naruto... Dobe, he heard it again... "Don't call me that! BASTARD!"_

_Sasuke smirked,... somehow, they again understood each other clearly as if reading each other's mind. Were they friends again? They didn't even knew... but surely things are starting to get better._

"_Dobe, I won't let you out, not after three days of torture in my world. I'll make you loose your will. Unless you give up." With it, Sasuke started to torture Naruto hanging him again and again, killing and reviving him many times._

_Naruto was in great pain, every time he was hanged, he was getting tired of loosing his breath and dying and reviving. This went on for a day..._

Naruto was just there standing, everybody was wondering what happened. Sakura knew he was under a genjutsu, but wondered why he was having a hard time coming off it. She didn't know about Sasuke's special Illusion technique.

"Naruto... what are you doing?" She said almost like talking to herself. Then she saw Naruto's ragged breathing pattern, then she knew something was now medically wrong with him. "Naruto..."

What ever he was experiencing in there, it was something not good. She knew only that much. Kakashi on the other hand, also saw Naruto's ragged breathing 'How are you gonna get out of there now?'

"_One more day" Naruto said. "ahh!!!!!!(huffing for air)"_

"_Your stamina never fail to amuse me Naruto."_

"_Heh, same as your bastardness...AHHH!!!!" Another death and revival..._

"_(huffing again)...never failed to amuse me too!" Naruto continued...Then, with another torturing death he gasped in pain again "One last day,... AHHHH!!!!... huff...huff... you'd better prepare for my counter-attack Sasuke! DAMMIT! AHHH!!!"_

"_Hmp, your still the same loud-mouthed brat I know." Sasuke stopped as he was dsiturbed by another gasp of pain by his opponent... "By the way, Thanks for what you did before."_

"_Heh, No problem!" Naruto for the first time smiled at him after a month of cold treatment. "But you'll still pay for this Bastard." Then another shout echoed in the place._

"_If you can beat me this time..."_

"_I didn't trained to get beaten by you....AHHH!!!!.... I've beaten you once, I can do it again!"_

"_Hah!!! Same here, dobe!"_

"_You'll pay for a year's supply of ramen, once I beat you again! AHHH!!!"_

"_Its a deal then. Try it if you can"_

_Then with one last shout of pain from Naruto, the illusion ended as it reached the third day._

Naruto fell on the ground huffing and gasping for air. Cold sweat dripping down his pale face, as fatigue overtook his body. He was on all four in the ground. Sasuke waited for a while until he saw that Naruto was back in his self a little. He smirked, and somehow managed to tug a tiny smile in his features to Sakura's surprise.

It was the first smile she saw him give in front of Naruto for the entire month. What surprised her more was when Naruto looked at him after catching his breath. He grinned!!! It was like returning back eight months ago when everything was fine... Her heart fluttered... She never thought she'd see this happen in front of her eyes. She was glad. Just plain glad.

As Naruto grinned he stood up and spoke **"As I promised, I'll defeat you! Bastard!"**

**"Try it dobe."**

It was the first conversation they had since the start of the month that even Sakura who was watching smiled.

Then Naruto started to close his eyes and concentrated on his blue chakra until it became visible. After the chakra was stabilized a little, he then pushed the red chakra out of his body creating heated airwaves as it gushed out of his body. It reacted violently with the blue chakra creating tiny swirls around his body and it almost looked like he was going to explode.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he's seen him use this in his fight with Tsukiko but only to some parts of his body. He also knew it took up a lot of stamina in the first place and won't last for so long. He observed it quietly with his special Sharingan. His Sharingan saw how it is made, and it's future movements 3 seconds earlier but he could not imitate it. He could imitate any kinds of jutsu and chakra but this chakra was different_... 'I guess I have no choice but to rely on it.'_

"Oi Sasuke, let's finish this soon! I could only last for 30 minutes maximum under perfect condition but now, I could only last for 10 minutes. "

"Hmmph!" and with that, both genins rushed towards each other. Sasuke started forming seals "Karyuu Endan!" he opened his mouth and fireballs came out from it targeting Naruto but as it reached 2 feets away from Naruto. The chakra in Naruto's left hand began to take shape and formed three thick whips. It covered every piece of the fireballs and the fire balls were reduced into vapors.

Naruto then formed five more whips in his right arms. It flowed out of the pores and encircled his arms. He directed it to go and warp around Sasuke. He was planning to pin him firmly to give his final blow. _'Shimatta! Where!???'_

He was startled Sasuke just disappeared and he already spent at least five minutes in this state and his body could barely hold the powerful chakra. He knew he had to hit that Uchiha soon before he passed out!

Suddenly, he felt his chakra being sucked out of his body an into something... He looked above him to where the sucking thing came from. Then he saw Sasuke, falling lightly right above him. Both his arms were stretched and created a big black sphere. The sphere was sucking Naruto's chakra **"Shadow element! Shadow Sphere Technique!"**

Kakashi and the other jounins who was watching were surprised at the shadow jutsu Sasuke just used. That jutsu was a forbidden one. Since a person can only gain access to it IF he came from the dead. This startled even the hokage. Her gaze went to Kakashi accusingly. Thinking that Kakashi kept it as a secret. They had no more problems with the cursed seal since it was resealed with a more powerful seal by the Hokage herself and will not manifest itself for another ten years. Nobody thought that the Uchiha brat had hidden some information to them.

Naruto knew that he's going to be in big trouble and time was ticking fast! He ran at the end of the stadium making sure he was out of Sasuke's reach. He stretched out both his hands and created two element balls in each hand, on his left was the Rasengan and on the right was the fireball he named after the kyuubi, Kyuugan.

On the other hand, Sasuke also created a chidori on his left hand, while his right hand maintained the shadow sphere. The chidori was different. Instead of the ordinary white with blue outlines like real lightning it was made out of the shadow element and had a white outline.

Then, with both their ace jutsus at hand, both confronted each other the third time in the match. But as Naruto ran, he stretched his left hand to the right side of his body. He forced both of his hands closed to his side combining the two powerful jutsu. Both elemental balls reacted violently like it did earlier when he combined both red and blue chakra in his body. Then, on its center, instead of creating a new kind of ball, it created a flat swirling violet thing between stretched hands that basically looked like a flat whirlpool.

With Chakra covering the other parts of his body, his speed doubled and in his back, he created another moving chakra. Trying to distract Sasuke's attention but even before it reached him, the chakra was easily sucked into the shadow sphere.

Then with a loud crashing noise, Naruto's almost enclosed hands reached Sasuke's chidori. The shadow sphere found its way to Naruto's side and sucked in his chakra. Then with one swift move of his left leg, he kicked Sasuke's left arms pushing the shadow sphere away from his body. Then both hands pushed through with such determination. His need to defeat Sasuke was his driving force. He forced their hands inwards until he could see an outline of Sasuke's side. Then, he released the whirlpool from his hands but it continued to attack Sasuke, giving him cuts all over his arms as it cuts through the black chudori itself.

Sasuke had no time to react to what Naruto did although he could see it clearly. The spinning whirlpool had too much intensity that his entire focus was directed to it. He just watched as the blond boy spun around in full circle with his left feet raised. The violet-chakra-filled feet came in contact with his back. It pushed him forwards and the intense pain from it only distracted his attention to the spinning whirlpool. It was a double attack. As the whirlpool came into contact with his body, deep cuts were placed in his body and Sasuke fell unconscious.

The violet chakra was dispersed. Naruto was breathing heavily and his body could no longer move. He's almost falling unconscious but kept himself up. Then as the host of the match inspected Sasuke and saw that the kid was already unconscious he declared "The winner for this match! Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowds cheered and Sakura just smiled. She was happy about the match but was too worried to care who was the winner. She could see Sasuke being carried by the medic ninjas to the back stage and saw how Naruto fell unconscious after the winner was declared. She was so worried about the two. She ran to the back room alone to see how the two were doing.

When she entered the room, she saw Naruto and Sasuke in two separate bed just beside each other and she saw an anbu from Konoha beside Sasuke. "What are you doing here? Why are you guarding Sasuke? I don't remember him doing anything wrong during the match!"

The anbu looked at her and talked "The Hokage had some concerns about the shadow jutsu he had just used and wants Sasuke guarded for safety purposes."

"What? Did you think Sasuke is planning to escape again?"

"No Miss, but somebody could be after him just because of that jutsu."

Sakura could not reply she just looked down with sadness written on her face. She took a chair and sat in between the two. Looking at each one simultaneously, then the door opened and Kakashi came in. A small smile crept on her face. "Hello Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi stopped walking for a while as Sakura smiled at him. For the first time after Naruto left, he saw Sakura TRULY and genuinely smile. It was the sweetest smile he had seen in her face for a long time.

For Sakura, it was as if everything belonged to where it should be again. Her teacher watching the three of them, and her in between the two boys. This was what she dreamt of ever since Naruto left.

"Well Sakura, how are they doing?"

"The Anbu said that they were fine and only needed to rest." She looked down again and watched Naruto's breathing. This was the first time that she have observed Naruto. Even before she was too focused at Sasuke that she entirely forgot about the blond. Now, she was here watching the two peacefully sleeping as if nothing happened.

She never noticed that Naruto looked so innocent while sleeping. Sasuke was too, but the blond far surpasses that. Then her gaze focused on the three whisker-like scar on his cheeks. She had noticed it before but she never bothered asking. Now, just looking at the blond made her realize that she was neglecting Naruto far too much_. 'I'll make it up to you Naruto... I promise...'_

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, will Naruto leave again after the chuunin exam?"

"Yes, I heard from Jiraiya-sama that they are going as soon as they heard the result of the chuunin." Kakashi watched Sakura's face sadden again by the news. Then watch her look back to Naruto.

"So, when will he come back again?"

"Three years, Five years... honestly I don't even know. All I know is that they'll be gone for a long time..."

Sakura's eyes went blurry as tears filled the green orb. The tears never fell but she was really in pain. She did thought the three of them will be together again like old time_. 'It was my fault I assumed too much'_

Then, the door opened again and the genins came into view with their respective teachers. Ino and Hinata was the first ones to enter the room. They looked at the two forms lying besides Sakura and to the anbu on the other side of Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Hey Sakura, how are they?" Ino asked.

"They're fine Ino they just need some rest. So what are you all doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how they're doing. Is that bad forehead-girl?"

"Not now Ino... Come on, don't you all just stand there close the door and find a seat." Sakura told them. Ino was surprised at Sakura's reply and knew that she might have heard some bad news. _'oh well...'_

"By the way, the match was postponed for an hour. To give Naruto time to recuperate but if he doesn't wake up he'll forfeit the match." Kurenai-sensei informed them.

"Tse, How troublesome." Shikamaru said. He had been watching the entire match and was really pissed with the decision. "Nobody could wake up within an hour after such troublesome match"

"Hai!!! That's right! I really want to fight Naruto! They can't do this to me!" Rock Lee's voice echoed throughout the room. His eyes as big as every with his hands curled like a ball as if contemplating on the Kages' decisions.

"Don't worry Lee-san, Naruto will definitely wake up. So you'd better prepare already."

"Sakura-san, you really are so kind to uplift my lost soul!" Rock Lee said. Hearts forming in his eyes.

"Go on, leave now, you might disturb their sleep you know." Kakashi butted in after being ignored in the whole scene.

"Hai!!!!" They all chorused.

They went out one by one but when it was Ino's turn to go out, she remembered something important. "Hey Sakura, I just remembered, didn't Naruto gave some potion that helped you regenerate fast? Why don't you try looking for it and make him drink it? It might help you know."

"Huh???" Sakura thought for a second, then her eyes grew wide "Your brilliant Ino! Thanks!"

"No Problem!"

* * *

**A/N!!!!** again I'm really sorry for updating one month after. **BUT THE FINAL TERM IS REALLY TAKING A TOLL ON ME THAT I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A GOOD SLEEP**. Sembreak will be on the 3rd week on October so I'll make it up to you readers by then. I promise! Thank you for keeping up with me!!! 

9 PAGES without the notes! Just for all of us! 1 page for the **hated parts**! A/N DISCLAIMERS ETC!!!

* * *

**To my Reviewers, Thank you very much! Minna Daisuki-desu!!!**

* * *


	7. Chapter5 PartII 4thRound A

**As Time Passed in The Leaf**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review my fiction. If you'd like you can be harsh with the review, I think I can live with it. Thank you everybody!

Notes: (1) "talking" -means the character is speaking. (2) _'thinking' _- means the character is thinking. (3) **"talking" or 'thinking'** - means important conversation/thoughts. (4) **(words/phrase)** - authors thoughts, notes or ideas.

Pairing: I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up. Just keep away with the yaoi for now. My little bro's gonna read this fic. after i finished this.

Date Finished: October 19, 2004 around 9pm

Date Uploaded: October 21, 2004 11:58am

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**PART 1**

**Rock Lee vs. Naruto**

Forty minutes have passed since Naruto fell unconscious and Sakura was beginning to worry about him. _'I guess I'll have to look for it...or he might get disqualified'_

Sakura looked over Naruto's clothes that were neatly placed on the bedside. The Medic-nin removed Sasuke and Naruto's clothes when they cleaned their wounds. She remembered Naruto getting the potion in one of his jacket's pocket.

"It must be here somewhere..." Sakura murmured to herself as she tried looking for it. It took her a while before she found it since Naruto's jacket was full of other things aside from the potion. She then went on Naruto's side and tried waking him, the anbu who was standing on the room was observing her and looking at the chakra-filled potion inside her hand.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he easily realized that Sakura was beside him and another strong character aside from Sasuke. "Sakura? What's wrong...?"

"The last match between you and Lee-kun is going to start in ten minutes. You've been out for almost an hour." Sakura told him, smiling sweetly as if encouraging him not to panic. "Saa, I looked for this potion without your permission... I hope you don't mind. Drink it. It might help."

"Its alright. Thanks Sakura." Naruto said as he received the potion. He drank it all up and within seconds chakra filled his body and his stamina went up. In no time, he was up and running.

"Go now Naruto. You don't wanna get disqualified, don't you?"

"Oh yes! I forgot about that! I'll go ahead Sakura!" Naruto said grinning. He then looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping, then looked for another potion and gave it to Sakura. "Could you let him drink this? Tell him he'd better watch the final match. A succession will happen..."

"Huh!??? What do you mean by succession?"

"Eto... I'm not sure if they will agree with my plan... but I really think they would. So just watch it! hehe" Naruto answered grinning widely at Sakura.

"Alright, We'll go there." She finally answered after wondering for a while_. 'We'll know it once we get there anyway.'_

--------------------

Two minutes after Naruto left the room a local Jounin appeared in front of the teachers from Konoha who were sitting with the audiences. "The Hokage is requesting for Gai-dono's presence..."

The Jounin looked at the teachers to see whom among them is this Gai since he had no idea in the first place. When the guy with a bowl shaped hair stood up, he continued, "Please follow me." After that they disappeared in a puff of smoke, the other teachers left just looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

-----------------------

"The Final match is about to start in five minutes! I would like to ask both finalist to go to the center field!"

Instantly a whirlwind was created in the center of the field and within it appeared Rock Lee. The host of the match acknowledged him then proceeded to waiting for the other contestant.

Sakura and Sasuke just came out from the clinic and only thirty seconds was left for Naruto to be officially disqualified. "Where is he? He already left about seven minutes ago. He should be here by now."

"Dobe." Sasuke commented. Sakura smiled, _'they're back alright.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto will be disqualified if he does not show up in the field in Ten, Nine, ..." The host continued to count. Only ten seconds were left and counting.

'_Naruto!!! Where are you???'_ Sasuke thought.

The audiences in the stadium were getting impatient. They were really waiting for this final match and it seems like their favorite blond ninja was still not awake. Nobody wants him to get disqualified and they were really looking forward for the match.

The crowds were now shouting Naruto's name. They were already getting impatient. "Oi! Where are you! Don't make us wait!"

Then as the host was about to say the last two numbers they saw Naruto jump down with the swiftness of a falcon from the balcony where the Kages sat. However what surprised them was when Naruto landed so lightly to the ground that not even a single dust was lifted.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted with relief then when she looked beside her she could see that Sasuke was also relieved. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto told the host as he scratched the back of his head. "I had an important thing to attend to."

"It doesn't matter." The host answered. Then, he saw the Kage of the earth raise his hand. So he looked up and waited for his announcement. Everybody followed the direction where he was looking.

------------------

"EVERYBODY! There is an important announcement I have to make!" The Kage of the Earth continued. "A request has been made by the Hokage and with everybody's consent, This match will be moved from being the final Chuunin match and a succession match all together."

The people in the stadium had different expressions on their faces. Some were surprised, others shocked, yet some were excited and most of all, all of them doesn't seem to know what was going on. Most of all, Lee, who was really having a hard time understanding what was going on.

After a while, the conversation ended with the decision to make this match a Succession-Finals Match. The Kage of the Earth told all of the audiences the reason behind the changes and when everybody agreed, the match was customized.

Naruto remembered that day as if it were just yesterday...

---------------------

_After the first month of doing nothing but travel with Jiraiya, Naruto snapped. "I can't take it anymore! Don't you have any plans to stay at one place for at least some period of time!? I getting tired of all this traveling!"_

_"Hah! Don't bother Naruto, you know my job right? Hah! How can I gather data just by staying in one place." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto._

_"Demo saa... we've done nothing but travel around villages." Naruto answered back and tried convincing Jiraiya to rest in a place for a while. "Can't we just rest for the whole month!?"_

_"Hai hai! I have a suggestion to you."_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"I have a friend in the next village. If you want, you could stay with him for a month as I continue my data gathering. Haha! Aren't I brilliant!? What can you say!? By the way, He's already 70 years old."_

_"What!? You're gonna let me stay with a very old man!? Are you crazy? I don't wanna be his maid, I only want to train!" Naruto said as his eyes turned into slits thinking of the situation._

_"And you're just letting an opportunity pass."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"That old friend of mine is the successor of the Silver-Iron wrist and foot band."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"The successor of the bands, inherits the scroll of techniques of the master. This scroll tells everything there is you want to know about TAIJUTSU. Everything." by now Naruto's attention were all focused on Jiraiya **(a/n You know how much he wans to learn new skills...) **_

_"He was also Gai's master and taught Gai everything that he presently knows and he has already acknowledged his future successor, Gai's student, Rock Lee."_

_"Hmmn. That's interesting... Then? And... do you mean to say that Gai and Lee and that old man are related?" Naruto asked as electricity ran through his spines, with just that thought._

_"No! they're not related by any means. Successors of the Silver-Iron can be anybody as long as he passed the succession match. Now, If you stay with him, he can also train you in taijutsu."_

_"Where are we going anyway?"_

_"The Hidden Village of Steel. They are well known for making the finest ninja weapon in the ninja world. North bound, about 20 kilometers from here."_

_With that said, Naruto was seen dashing off towards the direction of the village with much enthusiasm written all over his face. Boy, how he wanted to meet that Master of Taijutsu!_

_That was how they first came up with the idea of leaving Naruto in different villages for months to train from different ninjas._

_When he first met the old man, he was so pissed off! The old man was too perverted for a 70 years old that it gave him the creep! But it did not matter anyway since when he teaches, he teaches him really good. He was also made to wear the specialized band weighing a hundred kilograms in both his arms and legs, same as Gai and Lee, hidden underneath his outfit_ **(not that it mattered right? Since he wears orange anyway... additional orange wont do him any harm).** _Within three weeks he had already gain enough knowledge with taijutsus although it was still nothing compared to what Lee knew. In short he has only mastered the basics for a taijutsu expert._

_On the first day of the fourth week Jiraiya came back, it was earlier than expected but still Naruto was glad, now he could show off his new moves to his perverted sensei and was imagining of kicking his ass hard if he ever goes peeping out on public baths._

_On that night he and Jiraiya was called out by Kumimaro-sensei. When they were already in the old man's room, they were surprised to see how huge it was since not even Jiraiya have entered it before. There was something important that the old man wanted to talk about to th two of them so the two faced him and Jiraiya started the conversation._

_"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_"I would like to ask for a favor from the two of you" Kumimaro-sensei answered. He was smiling as if nothing was wrong with the world and with the glint of pervertedness in his eyes._

_"Well? What can we do to help you?" Jiraiya asked him again._

_"You see, I'm very old and I don't think I'm going to live for another month long anymore..."_

_Hearing this Naruto instantly looked up to him with worry in his eyes. "Hey, Geezer. What are you talking about!? Don't give me the creep. I would have known that you only wanted us to bring you a very cute lady, eh? Hahaha!"_

_"Ha ha ha! Unfortunately I'm not joking Naruto" Kumimaro-sensei answered. "I'm old and I'm very sick. The reason I agreed to train you is because I don't have any strength anymore to fight my successor."_

_"Ei! What do you mean by that? I don't understand." Naruto pouted trying to get what the old man means._

_"Naruto, Do you remember when I told you that his successor was Rock Lee?" Jiraiya tried to explain._

_"Uhuh, so? What's my connection to this?"_

_"You see, traditionally, they gain inheritance to the scroll through defeating the former successor in front of many people. In this case, Lee should defeat him." Then Jiraiya looked at Kumimaro "Is that right?"_

_"Yes indeed. But in my current state, I won't even stand a chance against him and preparation for the match will be too tiring for me. However, we are allowed to have a temporary successor if ever such case as this happened and I have seen how determined you are to become a true ninja, that is why I have decided to make you my temporary successor. That is... if you agree."_

_"Well, what is in it for Naruto?"_

_Kumimaro stood up and walked two meters backwards. He then opened a secret compartment on the floor, took out a box and placed it in front of the two. Jiraiya looked at the box then at Naruto and lastly to Kumimaro._

_"Yes, Jiraiya. That is it. If Naruto agreed, he can gain access to this scroll and the Taijutsu Heirloom, the silver-iron bands." Kumimaro opened the box and took out two pairs of bands almost similar to the orange one but thinner and cooler to look at and a medium sized scroll and showed it to the two._

_"Hey, geezer, what am I going to do with that thing? That only looked cooler, but its too thin, it could even weight less that 10 kilograms! How can that help me?" Deep inside, Naruto really did not know what to do, hearing that the old man is dying he just couldn't believe it._

_"Hahaha! Hey brat, if you accept being a temporary successor and stay here for another month you'll be as good as me during my prime, I tell you."_

_"Really!? Well then, that's not bad at all! I agree then!"_

_"However!"_

_"What!?"_

_"If in case you meet up with the real successor. You'll have to arrange a match for a transfer of power. Also, I would have to place a seal on you, this seal will only be removed if the real successor dies or you defeat him in the match. You will in turn, become the rightful successor of the Taijutsu's secrets. You will be burdened with the responsibility of continuing my unfinished business_ **(match with the selected successor)**_ and you can never tell nor teach a single soul the forbidden Taijutsus I am going to teach you. The only one who can teach these Forbidden Taijutsu techniques are the rightful successors."_

_"What!? You never told me about that!!! That's too much! Why do I have to arrange for the match? It also means that I can't use these techniques right?"_

_"Of course you can... the only thing forbidden is for you to give away the secrets of the scroll which you will know in less than a month before I die."_

_"Hmmn... Since it's Rock Lee and I'm going to meet him in the Chuunin exam anyway..." He then looked at Jiraiya who nodded in agreement, he then decided. "Well, I'll agree with that."_

_'I do hope I know what I'm doing... but it doesn't matter... I just... I just want to help him...'_

_After his conversation with the old man... His goals changed from learning new and better Justus to help the old man finish his final business. He did had a hard time, In the first place, those silver-iron bands were no ordinary bands. Who would have thought that it would weight twice as much as the orange-covered bands. He was asked to wear it as they started the training. He did his best and became more determined to learn so that the old man won't have a hard time teaching him. He practiced day and night and finally completed his training in less than a month. Finally, the old man died the following day that they left his household._

_News spread like wildfire about the old man's death to Konoha and other countries and about his temporary successor, who was kept secret to all to keep the boy away from safety. The only thing everybody knew was that he was still just a young lad._

_----------------------------_

Naruto looked at Rock Lee with determination in his eyes, he wanted to make sure that Kumimaro-sensei will not be disappointed and he wants to make sure that Lee is capable of becoming the rightful heir. He was thankful that everybody agreed and that even Gai-sensei was not devasted after hearing the news. He knew how emotional Lee and Gai-sensei could become.

After Rock Lee looked at his sensei's shining smile of confidence, he knew what he had to do. He had to prove to the old master that he is very much capable to become the rightful successor.

"Ok, since there are no more objections. Let us begin the match!" The host announced.

The two boys looked at each other grinning while in their fighting stance. Naruto's stance now was way different from his stance on his previous match. Neji who activated his Byakugan to see Naruto's chakra was very surprised. Naruto had absolutely no chakra in him, it was definitely Zero level chakra. "What? How did he reduced his chakra to zero? It is absolutely impossible!"

"What do you mean the dobe has no chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm telling you, this is a pure Taijutsu Battle" Neji answered back. He then looked at Hinata who also activated her Byakugan to see if it was true.

"Nneji-niisan is... is telling the truth. I can't detect even a small amount of chakra at all."

------------------------------

In the field, Rock Lee smiled and talked to Naruto. He stood up straight and bowed down to Naruto. This made Naruto stand straight wondering what was going on with Rock Lee. _'Hey, what's wrong with him?'_

"Naruto-san. I feel really honored for having a chance to fight with you in the finals and I respect and admire you for all of the troubles you went through. Thank you also for taking good care of Kumimaro-sama. I heard he lived longer that expected and I think I owe it all to you." Lee said.

"Hey! Don't bow down on me will yah!? It gives me the creep. Anyway, I was not the reason he lived longer. It was all because of you, he only wanted to make sure that you meet up with a worthy opponent since he can never do it due to old age." Naruuto answered back. "Listen, Kumimaro-sensei told me to be very tough on you and I intend to follow instructions. This will be a taijutsu only fight and I want you to give your best shot if you want to proclaimed the successor."

"Hai, don't worry, I intend to do just that." Rock Lee answered back.

"You see that box over there?" Naruto asked Lee while pointing at the box that Tsunade-sama was carrying. "That is the heirloom. I have been using it these past few months until my fight with Sasuke. If you want it. Beat me! I don't intend to make you win easily."

Naruto then stretched out his hands and showed Lee his wrists and legs. The bands were now gone. Instantly, Lee knew just what he meant and proceeded to removing his own orange bands. He threw the two pairs in the corner followed by a loud crash. Then looked at Naruto. All the people were awes trucked by what happened.

"Ok then Let's begin shall we?" Rock Lee finally said and with that the two genins from Konoha dashed off towards each other with super human speed. Nobody could see their movements except Gai who was used to it, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata and Gaara, and this was still through the help of their special bloodlines and skills.

* * *

**Please Read my authors Note, I need to explain something...

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Now, I want to make it clear that there are no clans involved in this, since if this was a clan. Then it is not necessary for Naruto to be a temporary successor. They are just groups of people who bands together if they wanted too. The successor may or may not leave them. What is important is that it is only the successor or the leader that has no seal. And who ever defeats the leader and proves more worthy will lose his seal and the defeated one will gain a seal. In this case, Gai doesn't have one before since he was the successor, but after presenting a new successor after him, which is Rock Lee, he gained one. (Don't worry, Lee learned what ever he had to learn before Gai gained the seal)**

Please don't comment anymore if ever it is a bad plot for you. I love this plot and I intend to keep it this way. Thank you again.

**I'm sorry for the OC's like Kumimaro-sensei and I hope you understood the flow of the story. I'm on my way writing the second part. Hope you liked this part. I personally did... I just hope everybody's feeling with me...**

I'm sorry for the long update again... You see, I'm Having problems now co'z I might have failed in **THREE MAJOR SUBJECTS! AHHH!!!** College is such a drag!

**Our internet has gone crazy! we get connected randomly and I hate it!**

Thank you for your continuous support! Im very glad, someone like you people reads stories like this and still leaves thoughts of ecouragement to the writer.

I'm on my way to writing a new fanfiction and I really liked it's plot I just hope you'll like it too. I won't post it yet. Well, at least not until I've finished at least five chapters or more... So the readers won't wait too long for updates. Hopefully... I really think its an original plot and an exiciting one too... Its still a secret!!!! ... **AGAIN... THIS IS ACCORDING TO MY OWN POINT OF VIEW...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS VERY MUCH!**


	8. Chapter5 PartII 4thRound B

**As Time Passed in The Leaf**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. This story is purely fictional Anime fanatics/other aspiring author like me create to fill our (and other anime fanatics) desire. Other unknown characters were just invented by me. 

Author's Note: It's not my fault that I couldn't finish this arc, I was in a pinch and there is school, I asked for help but ..., though I don't mind. It's not anybody's fault really. I had the entire month trying to see what to write and finally, **I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST ARC!**

Pairing: I still don't know but there is definitely gonna be one. You can tell me who you want to be paired up.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**PART 2**

**Rock Lee vs. Naruto**

"Gyaahhh!"

The two genins shouted at the top of their lungs as they approach each other at their fullest speed only leaving a trail of orange and green behind. In a matter of seconds the clenched fist of the two proud genins met leaving behind a loud crashing sound of fists under heaps of dust. The two tumbled backwards but landed gracefully at both ends of the circular stadium.

The people watching were all awestricken not knowing what in the world happened and in the instant that they saw the two genins land gracefully in a split second they were already gone. Then they heard bodies crushing each other in mid-air then saw blurred trails of green and orange covering the sun. After another eight seconds or so of floating in the mid-air, they next saw something falling towards the ground like a top in full spin crashing through the earth creating an earthquake as it made an impact. Rubbles, dusts and trees were sent upwards due to the impact and cracks were created in the stadium wall. The people panicked, not knowing what to do that some of them ran out of the stadium.

However before things went out of hand, ten high-leveled ninjas from different villages aligned themselves on top of the stadium walls with perfect distance from each other. All of them formed seals at an eerily accurate speed and with synchronicity they all shouted "Heaven Barrier technique!"

Transparent white light encircled the inside of the stadium just in front of the ninjas and it continued heaven-wards and through the ground calming the after effect of the spinning movements the two genins caused. It acted like a shield to prevent further damage on the stadium.

During this time, the two fighting genins have already thrown thousands of Taijutsus, kicks and punches at each other. Naruto, without the kyuubi's chakra that he could easily convert into stamina in normal circumstances, was already breaking sweats due to the battle.

"_Damnit! Have I been relying on the kyuubi's chakra even when I was wearing those special gears?"_ Naruto thought. _"I have to finish this soon while I'm at my top speed and form or else I might lose."_

He tried to surround Lee using speed sending random kicks to him. Lee blocked most of it while others that got through gave him critical blows.

"Heh, Naruto, I see that you are already losing your breath!" He said as he saw how Naruto was taking in deeper breath that earlier.

Naruto just kept silent, calming his breathing and just stood steadily with his eyes closed. He concentrated in keeping his breathing steady and calm. He willed his body to relax and prepared himself for his next move. Stretching twice and went on a running stance.

"Five minutes top. **I'll finish this fight in five minutes**." Naruto said clearly, silencing most of the people who heard it.

'_Damn, The brat started boasting again' _Jiraiya noted and smirked.

It was visually impossible for a fight to finish it in five minutes and people knew that. Again, people ended up whispering at the boy's boasting. The other shinobis that were watching on the stand were looking up to each other in confusion at what could Naruto have meant. Those declaration only meant that he was sure he would win for one reason or another. They became more focused on the battle. Nobody blinked nor looked away. Only one person amongst the whole crowd smirked. Definitely knowing what the boy meant when he said those 'boastful' words. Right now, he was beside the Godaime and couldn't help but mutter some indistinguishable words ending it with, "…, Stupid Brat."

"We will see about that, **Naruto-kun**." Lee answered.

Both party instantaneously lunged towards each other with their fists closed. The fists definitely connected sending them both back stumbling to where they came from, slowly building up dusts as they went. Within the dust that covered the two genins the bystanders could only barely see two swift shadows lunging towards each other again and again. Knowing that they cannot see the fight, they just started timing it, trying to see how true the blond ninja's words were. The dust just keeps getting bigger and bigger until it covered the entire field. Even Gai and the others are having a harder time observing the match.

One minute.

_'Perfect!'_ Naruto thought. This was definitely the right time to use his personally mastered taijutsu technique.

Rock Lee lunged again forward but before he could even hit Naruto squarely in the face, he just vanished from his sight. He looked around the growing dusts and then above him.

"Asshou!" Naruto was shouting at the top of his voice.

This was the only time people saw Naruto, he just appeared from above away from the clouds of dust and hurled himself into it again like a diving falcon. He was too swift that what they saw was more like a flash of lightning.

When Lee saw him hurling towards him, he immediately jumped backwards just in time making Naruto hit the ground with a loud crashing sound. He created a hole on the ground that had a diameter more than three meter and it was so deep that Naruto could barely be seen when he stood up.

The people were all gagging at the crashing sound they heard but never knew what was going on. One of the irritated audience exclaimed "Hey! What's happening? We can't even see a thing here!"

Two minutes.

Gai and the others on the other hand were all so surprised with the blow that Naruto used. Then as they saw him stand up from the barely visible crater they watched as another shadow hurled towards Naruto. Naruto easily dodged it too and this created another hole within the hole that Naruto just created making it deeper and bigger.

The two genins then continued on their swift moves never giving each other any opening at all. Naruto kicked Lee on his ribs but Lee was very quick-witted and easily dodged it by flipping backwards. Naruto was one step ahead, he saw this move coming and had quickly moved until he was behind Lee and gave him a 135 degree kick sending Rock Lee towards the air.

"Senpuu!" he shouted as he jumped just underneath Lee and was about to give him the sets for this technique. Rock Lee used this moment and released the band on his hand immediately wrapping it around Naruto's right hands. Turning the table to Lee's advantage.

'_Shit!'_ Naruto thought. He tried to remove the white band in his wrist but instead it just got tighter. By now, the two of them were almost falling to the ground, Lee twisted himself around the air throwing the surprised Naruto higher up above him with the help of the band like a yoyo. He trapped him with the band making Naruto immobile then pushed him back down towards him and as Naruto came down he met Rock Lee's open palm, which sent him towards the walls on the stadium. The stadium's wall created a crack with Naruto in it. The audiences were all struck to silence and almost everybody though that the match was over.

"Naruto!" Sakura could not believe it, her eyes were wide trying to understand what had just happened. _'Goddamnit! What's with this fight anyway? I can't see a thing at all and I'm getting pissed!'_

Lee knew that the blow he gave was not enough to render Naruto unconscious. Being taught by Kumimaro-sensei gave him a different view from the others that was watching, the same way that the rock-hard blow Naruto just gave him earlier did not affect him also.

Indeed, Naruto was only scratched and his clothes were tattered but physically, he was more than conditioned to continue the battle. But Naruto did not see that one coming and his head was spinning.

He tried to keep himself steady as he jumped out of the crack dug into the wall. As his feet reached the ground, he took out some shurikens and kunais in his pocket and started to run again at top speed around the stadium creating clouds of dusts as he passed.

"Thousand Shurikens!" He shouted after his first circle. Suddenly shurikens went flying towards Lee who was in the center of the field. There were too many of them and all of them seems to come from different directions.

Lee used his band to counter attack. Some of it had hit him in randomly. He was so focused on the shurikens that he did not notice Naruto who was already behind him. Naruto spun around and kicked his foot. Lee lost his balance and the last shurikens flying towards him hit his back and before he fell to the ground. Naruto did not stop there, he slammed his foot on Lee's back with all his might.

'_What the hell?'_ it was all that the inner Sakura could mutter in surprise. Seeing how Lee flew through the air and into the wall only being stopped by the heavenly barrier technique.

The impact was definitely obvious especially with the fact on how the jounin situated just above him wobbled and barely kept his part in the barrier seal. All trained and good shinobis knew how ninjutsus works. If a person cannot handle the pressure of the impact from the ninjutsus, it takes a toll to the physical body itself.

Now, knowing how a trained and experienced _Jounin_ was affected by the impact of Rock Lee's tumble. All the educated people in the shinobi ways _knew _how powerful that strike was and with the dusts blocking their view, they definitely thought the fight was over in Naruto's favor. But everybody's head turned around seeing an undamaged Rock Lee crouching like a tiger on the ground perfectly ready to launch an unsuspected attack to Naruto.

Among the onlookers, there was one visibly blushing pale-faced girl. Not only was she astonished by Naruto's changes but she was beginning to admire him more and more as seconds passed. _'Naruto-kun'_

Three minutes.

If Naruto was almost perfectly groomed in using weapons for Taijutsu purposes as one of his chosen expertise, then, Rock Lee's expertise were based on the bandages that was warped around his body. Changing its composition from soft to a damagingly hard and pointed weapon just by the use of sheer speed from the parts of his body required to move it.

"Hidden Konoha's Lifeline Technique!" He stretched out his hands and if seen under a very slow motioned camera people could have seen how his hands vibrated causing the bandages to react and look as if it was swirling. The bandages stretched out with great precision towards the out-of-breath blonde. Rock Lee's eyes thinned a little from its usual bulging ones with the keenness of an eagle. With a loud crash he slammed the bandages to were the target was previously standing and seeing him jump up as if doing some acrobatics in a fast pace. Everybody was shocked. Not because Naruto evaded the attack but more on the precision and sharpness of the object not including its super human speed which reached up to Naruto in the air in no time.

Naruto countered it with shurikens but the shurikens were just thrown away easily. He then pulled out a kunai since, at his current position in the air, there was no leverage and he was falling directly towards Rock Lee's weird-named technique. He decides to counter it heads on, taking the chance praying to be thrown off to a safer place from the impact.

Four Minutes.

Grinding objects were heard as the two clashed. Lee's Taijutsu followed Naruto as he fell on his back first to the ground. Naruto did not spend even a millisecond rest and twisted his body around to avoid Lee's next attack. Finally, he took out his last set of giant shurikens and tumbled backwards and high up to the wall, in no time, he hurled the first shuriken towards his opponent. Then followed it with the other two, with another swift move towards the other end of the wall, he hurled the final shuriken. The first one was easily blocked and thrown back as it flew back, the second shuriken hit it, then the third one hit the last shuriken. Lee stopped the fourth but did not knew that the third was thrown back at an angle where it hit the second shuriken. Launching it back unknowingly towards Lee.

Sasuke and almost everyone of the shinobis who were experts at handling with shurikens was surprised at Naruto's knowledge of trajectories. They never thought that within these six months he would learn it that fast, especially considering that he was the dead last of the group.

On that passing milliseconds, Rock Lee's bandage was cut into half by the very sharp shuriken. Earning Naruto the final upper hand of the battle. Lee was momentarily shocked by this.

"Gyahhh!" Naruto shrieked at the top of his lungs preparing for the last attack.

The tension was in the air. Everybody was silent. Half the people were looking at their watches as it continued ticking for the last ten seconds left of the battle.

Rock Lee analyzed Naruto's next movement. He thought that there was something wrong with it. The Naruto running towards him seems to be different. He prepared for the final blow and waited as Naruto was within his reach. He shifted his legs to prepare for his final and ultimate blow.

Suddenly Naruto froze on his track for some unknown reason.

Rock Lee knew how to take advantage of it and pursued his ultimate blow. Everybody was already at the height of excitement when from out of no where, Jiraiya suddenly appeared in between the two contestants and blocked the blow for Naruto. He lifted Naruto by the waist as he held himself intact and in a whole piece by chakra.

The Kage (Shadow) leaders stood up, angered by the sudden intrusion. Almost all the people followed up and started shouting, cursing and insulting the intruder.

Five Minutes.

"Naruto! What happened?" Sakura shrieked worriedly at the sudden turn of event.

"Goddamnit! What the hell was that about!" One spectator screamed, followed by another, "Get out, Old Man!"

"Ouch ouch! That hurts!." Jiraiya complained.

Rock Lee who was also surprised by the sudden event stood there dumbfounded as he looked at Naruto's unconscious form beside the Sannin.

From above the stage were the Kage Leaders sat, Tsunade questioned Jiraiya in a loud voice, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS JIRAIYA?"

"Ahh… ahhh… Sorry, sorry. About this…Can you get some medic-nins down here first?" Jiraiya said as he placed the unconscious Naruto on the ground.

Immediately, medic-nins came in and conducted a check-up on the blond boy. One of them paled and looked up at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, it's an emergency! The boy's heart pulse has stopped and he has oxygen depriviation."

"What?" Tsunade jumped down sat beside Naruto preparing to mold chakra on her hands. She started the healing process and reactivated Naruto pulse by sending electric currents towards his heart. A few minutes passed before Tsunade declared the boy safe. A groan escaped Naruto's lips as he was carried through a stretcher inside the medicine room. With her brows together he looked over at Jiraiya waiting for an explanation.

"That's what I mean. The five minutes that the brat was talking about earlier was not about ultimately defeating Rock Lee but rather about how long he will last in the battle. When he 'started' that technique, he also 'started' to stop breathing."

"Why? Is this a suicide Taijutsu?"

"Apparently…" Jiraiya stopped. 'Ahh. Sorry Naruto but I have to tell them.'

"Well?"

"Apparently… No…"

"Then, why did this happened?"

"You know the situation right? How this Taijutsu techniques was passed on to him abruptly?"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Apparently, he learned almost all the moves and was given the inheritance for temporary use… but it seems that my friend forgot to teach the basics of breathing when they are at top speed. Of course, Rock Lee knows due to his years of intensive training but in Naruto's case, the old man just assumed he know. Therefore, He can only last using his ultimate moves for four minutes tops but the brat decided to be stubborn and decided to challenge Rock Lee for five minutes."

"I see, that explains it. You do know that by doing this, Naruto looses the final exam by default. Right?"

"I know."

"Then, you're dismissed." Tsunade teleported back to her spot and talked to the Kages about the situation a few major decisions were made.

The Kage from the Hidden Wood Village stood up and declared the final decision. "Upon unanimous consent, Rock Lee is declared as this year's Chuunin exam's Champion and will immediately be given the "Chuunin" rank. For the Succession Match Ceremony, we have received a message from the representatives of the Hidden Village of Steel."

Everybody were silent waiting for the outcome. Hinata pressed her hands together praying for Naruto's victory while the others were equally anticipating any kinds of result. Naruto who had already recovered quite a bit was at the entrance to the inner stadium waiting to hear the announcement.

"It was deemed that you, Rock Lee, is worthy of being the Successor of the Silver Iron. You are therefore asked to go back to the village to pursue the techniques for three years. We congratulate you. As for the temporary successor, Uzumaki Naruto, the Hidden Village of Steel bid you their thanks for the burden you took for them."

The entire stadium resounded in cheers and congratulations at the result and the end of the Chuunin exam. Naruto who was listening grinned widely at all the things that happened. Suddenly, two people appeared in front of him. He instantly noticed them as they came into his view. "Ohh! Ichi-nisan and Aiko-chan! When did you come here?"

"Ahh, Naruto-san! Jiraiya told us about you entering the Chuunin exam here and asked for a representaive from the hidden Steel to judge your Succession Match." Ichi answered.

"Ahh, I see…" Naruto answered. "So, when are you going back?"

"We won't. At least not yet until Lee-san is already with us. We'll head to Konoha together with them."

"Ohh, I see."

"Uhm." Aiko interrupted and smiled her brightest smile. "Naruto-kun, we also have a message for you from the Village Leader."

"Really? Well, what was it?" Naruto's fox eyes showed curiosity. Aiko then gave him a scroll that Naruto opened silently.

In the letter the following were written:

To Uzumaki Naruto;

For the assistance you have given to one of our major divisions. I therefore deem it right to pledge allegiance and assistance to your name. Do count on us when you are in great need. Sealed within this letter is a little gift of appreciation from us.

The 2nd Kage of Steel

"WHAAT?" Naruto's eyes bulged that startled the two shinobi.

"What's the matter?" Aiko asked as she peaked at the letter. "I don't see anything wrong with it…"

"Did that old man really thought that I would be defeated?" Naruto asked as he pouted cutely. "Hmph, tell the old man, that I was just defeated by chance!"

Ichi sighed at the shallowness of Naruto's reasons but Aiko blushed and grinned. She happily pinched Naruto's cheeks that earned her a groan.

"You really really are stupid, ain't yah?" She told him.

"WHAT? Even Aiko-chan is telling me that? I don't believe it!"

"Silly, the content of the letter changes depending on the situation. Have you forgotten?" Ichi asked.

"Ahh! Oh yeah, I remembered." Naruto grinned and scratched his head. He then formed the Kai seal to release the jutsu on the scroll and in there popped a very beautiful dagger with the intricate design of the Steel and his Uzumaki symbol. It was definitely made solely for him. "It's so beautiful! Thank you! Tell that to the old man too, and sorry about earlier.

This earned him another pinch in the cheeks by Aiko, "Don't worry, since you look so cute when you look and act stupid, you're forgiven."

Naruto sighed and gave up, of all his female acquaintances, he gives up on Aiko the easiest. "All right already, I give up… Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!"

He placed his hands happily around the two shinobi's neck and hummed happily as he walked to where the others were.

* * *

**-----First Arc-----Finished----First Arc----**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

1> Did you like the OC? Especially Aiko? No physical description yet co'z I'm trying to see if you'll like the two.

2>Would you like me to level this fanfiction to the Manga? meaning Naruto Remains a genin and all and continues to train? Sakura with Tsunade? Sasuke with Kakashi? we have no choice don't we?

3>Jiraiya's Jiraiya, so he could easily break through the heavenly barrier jutsu.

4>Overall, though I did not had this beta-ed'd co'z I never do. I love the ending for my first arc! hope you did too... atleast...

5>I'm looking for a beta-reader for this first arc. So i could revamp it... can anybody help?

6>Finally, I'm so sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I was already on the last few pages so before the idea could fly away I started writing it without bothering with anything... which is what I always do...


End file.
